Blanco y negro
by RCurrent
Summary: Desde la oscuridad de su corazón, surgió una Luz, una Luz de color blanco que hizo que la primera hermana menor del único varón de la casa Loud sintiera algo por el mismo, pero al ser de la misma sangre conllevará riesgos, así que deberán caminar con cuidado por su camino de amor nocturno si no quieren ser descubiertos. (Rated T y M)
1. Beso Vampírico

**Blanco y Negro**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a otra historia de mi parte para ustedes, ojo, que este será mi SEGUNDO intento de Loudcest, creo que no tengo que decirles cual será la pareja de Hermanos que va a tratar, con solo ver el título, creo que pueden hacerse una idea de que hermana será, pero Ojo, habrán un par de chicas más que entrarán en el cuadrilátero por conseguir el trofeo de plata blanca, no solo la principal, pero bueno, lo demás lo dejaré en la historia, así que, sin más._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Beso vampírico.**

Eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, donde las brujas solían salir según las leyendas, y donde el cuerpo humano entraba en un profundo estado de ensueño, pero en este caso, era el momento ideal que aquella chica gótica había elegido para hablar con su hermano y donde nadie pudiera oírlos sin importar lo delgadas que podían ser las paredes, aún así, procuraron hablar en silencio, hace varias semanas, ambos sentían mutuamente como extraños sentimientos afloraban en su interior hacia el otro, Lucy fue la primera, ¿y como Lincoln supo lo que ella sentía por el? pues un par de días, Lincoln también sentía que, cuando la veía, sentía como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, pero no era ningún pervertido, eso no, pensó que lo más sensato sería hablar con ella respecto.

 **Flashback.**

 _Lincoln subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Lucy y Lynn, la deportista estaba practicando afuera, así que esperaba que su hermanita estuviera en el cuarto, seguramente con sus poemas o una de sus novelas, cerca escuchó unos gemidos que efectivamente venían de Lucy, pensó que estaba llorando por algo, así que abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, al asomarse vio algo que le puso los pelos de punta y le dejó pálido, casi tanto como su propio cabello._

 _Allí estaba la gótica, sus zapatos, su ropa interior, sus pantis y sus mangas estaban tiradas en el suelo frente a su cama, mientras que Lucy estaba con uno de sus dedos de ambas manos respectivamente, frotándoselos a través de su Clítoris, había empezado hace poco ya que sus frotes eran constantes mientras ella miraba hacia arriba estando recostada, aunque su cabello no dejaba ver, estaba con los ojos cerrados, repitiendo el nombre del único testigo que la estaba observando una y otra vez._

 _-Mmmhh...Linc...Mmmhh,Lincoln..._

 _Lincoln estaba con la boca abierta, petrificado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba en una combinación de entre sentir miedo y sentirse deseado, nunca pensó sentirse así, jamás._

 _-¿L-Lucy se...se está...masturbando pensando...en mi?.-Pensó el albino aún si poder creer lo que estaba viendo._

 _Pero se sentía deseado._

 _Al verla un poco de mejor detalle, ver a su hermanita menor así, pidiéndolo a el, con esa fachada, se veía a su parecer tan adorable, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que, ver a Lucy como gótica e interesada en ese tipo de cosas, pero a sus 8 años, se veía tierna, incluso cuando se disfrazaba de vampiro para Hallowen, toda la familia estaba de acuerdo que su aspecto, más que aterrador o frío que ella planeaba, más hacía que se viera tan tierna, especialmente cuando iba de la mano de su hermano._

 _-...Mmm...Lincoln...Ahhh...-Siguió Lucy frotando su intimidad con sus dedos, no pudo escuchar como Lincoln se iba acercando y se puso frente a su cama con una mirada de confusión.-Ahh...Ahh...Lincoln...Mmhhh...LincoOOOOLN!_

 _Se sentó de golpe en la cama por el sobresalto, pensó que Lincoln estaría exaltado por lo que estaba haciendo, llegando incluso a regañarla, pero su respuesta fue otra._

 _-Lucy.-Dijo con calma.-¿Te estabas...Masturbando pensando en mi?_

 _Quizás fue un poco directo, pues Lucy miró hacia abajo avergonzada, Lincoln se arrepintió de formular la pregunta de esa forma._

 _-Yo...Estaba...me...es decir...Ah...estaba._

 _-Sientes algo por mi,¿verdad?-Dijo Con calma, para evitar ponerla más incomoda, también decidió aclararse así mismo.-Pues yo...no se lo diré a nadie, Lucy, tranquila._

 _-¿No...Lo harás?_

 _-No.-Dijo suspirando.-No porque...pues yo...la verdad es que lo que tu sientes..._

 _-tu también, ¿no?_

 _Quedó en silencio, y sin palabras._

 _-Si...No, es decir...yo._

 _Lo que no vino venir, fue a Lucy acercándose a su rostro, pudo notar un ligero sonrojo de la gótica._

 _-Entonces pensamos lo mismo.-Dijo y alejó un poco, pero no demasiado.-Pero...¿podríamos arreglarlo en un lugar donde no nos escuchen?-Sugirió._

 _-Si.-Dijo.-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo...pero ya sabes que aquí es muy difícil encontrar un lugar así de privado, es muy difícil que alguna de las chicas nos llegue a oir._

 _La gótica se quedó pensando un poco, era cierto que aunque intentaran hablarlo, algún tercero de la familia acabaría también oyéndolos,ella misma habló del problema con las paredes por lo delgadas que podrían ser cuando todos se fueron al sótano._

 _-¿Te parece si lo hablamos esta noche?-Sugirió._

 _-Suena bien.-Respondió.-¿Pero a que hora?_

 _-A las 3 de la mañana, donde las brujas salen a volar, Hora en la que nació el Diablo, y donde el sueño humano es tan profundo, que no podrán oirnos._

 _-Entonces a esa hora nos vemos, Luce._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora era tiempo de resolver los asuntos pendientes, esa hora era segura, y tenían que aclarar las cosas, así que Lucy fue la primera que empezó.

-Lincoln.-Dijo.-Desde que te echaste la culpa por el libro yo...no pude olvidarme lo que hiciste por mi, a penas puedo recordar como me cargabas cuando era pequeña.-Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.-Y cuando comencé a reflexionar sobre eso...comencé a sentirme extraña.

-¿Por que?-quiso saber, ya que el chico, al verla, también llegaba a sentirse extraño.

-he estado sintiendo algo por ti, no me explico que es exactamente.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza o timidez.-sé que somos hermanos, puede que nuestra relación no sea la mejor pero...ya no puedo evitarlo...

-Lucy.-Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio.-A...a mi también me han estado ocurriendo cosas y...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando, igual que el día anterior, Lucy volvió a acercar su rostro al de su hermano, ahora se veía un poco indecisa, pero a la vez, si era posible, consciente de lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya no puedo evitarlo, Lincoln, tu...robaste mi corazón.

Al tiempo en que terminó de decirlo, ya llegó a su Límite, la pequeña gótica no podía contener más lo que había estado reprimiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, Lincoln también estaba cerca de su límite, pero tanto como su hermana, había cobrado tanta fuerza, que ya no le importaba si era algo prohibido o fuera de la ética moral...aunque, si la humanidad estuviera al borde de la extinción y solo quedaran miembros de una misma familia...sería la única opción de la supervivencia, pues ya se había hecho con animales en peligro de extinción.

Aunque ¿que importaba eso? además Lucy estaba con su corazón palpitando rápidamente, ya no podía evitarlo, los labios fríos suyos se fusionaron con los labios varoniles de su hermano, esto causó que su resistencia contra esos sentimientos en el de mechones blancos se desplomaran de un solo toque, igual que una torre de cartas al más mínimo contacto físico.

Finalmente los 2 se unieron en el llamado "Beso Francés" entrelazando sus lenguas y Lucy suscionandole los labios de vez en cuando, así como a veces que sus manos llegaban a los pantalones del albino, o a los de la gótica, aunque como era la primera vez, quizás no lo harían tan pronto, pero las probabilidades eran altas, Lucy siguió succionando los labios de Lincoln en medio del "beso francés" deleintandose al saborear su chocolate blanco, Lincoln tampoco quedó sin su probada de su chocolate, pero el chocolate negro, que era Lucy.

Luego acabaron recostándose en la cama del albino, Lucy estaba encima de el, aún con ropa, podía sentir como un bulto rígido rosaba su intimidad, esto hizo que la gótica estuviera muy cerca de llegar a su climax.

finalmente Lincoln se separó con un sonido muy húmedo para mirar a Lucy a los ojos, vio que ella tenía algo que decirle, podía dejarse llevar por la verdad de su corazón. Lincoln era de cabello blanco como la nieve y la luz del día, blanco que representaba la luz y lo brillante, Lucy, además de su cabello negro, añadiendo su gusto por la cultura gótica y los vampiros, representaba a la noche y las tinieblas, ambos elementos dependían uno del otro, sin importar que fueran totalmente opuestos, hacían gran pareja, igual que los 2 jovencitos.

-Toma mi cuerpo.-Pidió Lucy con la respiración totalmente acelerada.-Y déjame...Tomar el tuyo...lo quiero todo.-dicho esto, arrojó su rostro contra el de Lincoln y le succionó nuevamente los Labios.

Lincoln por su parte también estaba completamente extasiado, entrelazó su lengua con la de Lucy mientras ella aprovechó para lamerle su cuello, luego siguió con los labios de su hermano, y como si eso fuera poco, desabrochó la camisa de su hermano y lamió su pecho; Mientras que Lincoln acercó su cara a el y también le lamió la mejilla.

Luego de un rato de besos y lamidos, Lincoln abrigó a su amada con su cobertor y se quedó abrazada a el, ella acomodó su rostro sobre el pecho de Lincoln, sintiendo su corazón latir, su calor, aprovechando de besar nuevamente su pecho haciendo un sonido húmedo nuevamente, antes de quedar dormidos profundamente.

La pequeña vampiresa ahora había logrado tener al amor de su vida con el, su fantasía se había vuelto realidad. Con su primer beso a su amado, en su mente se imagino a ella como una condesa Vampiresa, haciendo inmortal al hombre del que se enamoró al dar su mordida, aunque en este caso, en ves de mordida, fue un beso.

* * *

 _¿Un One-shot? No señor, voy a hacer una pequeña serie con esta pareja, digo, hay varios Lynncoln, incluso donde no son hermanos pero igual el Lynncoln prevalece en esas historias, y Lucy es la otra hermana más cercana a Lincoln en cuanto a edad junto con Lynn, y además Lucy diría que es mi segunda favorita, después de Lori._

 _Ahora los 2 se volverán novios, y por ende, el peligro de ser descubiertos andará al asecho, no haré un Harem, solo serán unas cuantas hermanas, claro, entre ellas estará Lynn como no podía ser de otra manera :3, pero les voy a informar que algunas de ellas no serán las que se usan muy a menudo en este tipo de historias, por probar algo un tanto distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados._

 _Admito que me inspiré en el Fic de Montana: "Te amo" pero con otra pareja, pues reitero, Lucy es mi SEGUNDA favorita, y no suelo encontrarme con algún LucyxLincoln y se me ocurrió hacer mi propia historia de este tipo, aunque creo que me salió un poco corta..._

 _En cualquier caso ojalá les haya gustado, recuerden que es mi segundo intento de Loudcest así que cordialmente les suplico paciencia, pero en vez de un One-shot, será una serie, si, habrá lemon de por medio, y procuraré que las siguientes partes sean más largas, eso se los garantizo, hasta entonces._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	2. Sentimientos Confirmados

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos Confirmados**

* * *

Luego de esa noche, se hizo de día, cuando la alarma sonó, el chico de 14 años la apagó, tenía bien claro lo que pasó anoche, el y su hermana se habían confesado sentimentalmente, aunque aún no se habían declarado, aún quedaba un camino que recorrer antes de volverse "Novios", eso si, eso implicaría riesgos inconmensurables, Lincoln se anotó mentalmente hablarlo con Lucy cuando despertara, cosa que fue rápido.

Lucy, quien se había dormido con el envuelta en la sabana que Lincoln le dio, comenzó a despertar, otra vez, los 2 se besaron, como forma de dar un saludo matutino.

-Buenos Días, Lucy.-Dijo a su oído.

-Buenos Días, Lincoln.-Respondió de la misma forma.

Se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño, había creado una relación con su hermano, tenía perfectamente claro a sus 11 años que eso estaba prohibido, y sin embargo lo hizo, eso si, no se habían vuelto novios...Aún.

-No...no fue un sueño.-Dijo.-Todo fue real, te besé...s-se que que esta mal.-Dijo con nerviosismo.-no debería hacerlo...no te puedo ofrecer un futuro pero...

-Tranquila, Lucy.-Dijo Lincoln poniendo su mano en su hombro.-no te precipites, yo también me dejé llevar...y yo...tampoco puedo darte un futuro, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Descuida.-Dijo Lucy acariciando su mejilla con su mano.-Pero por favor, no te culpes, fui yo la que empezó, yo...no...yo ya no puedo ocultarlo más.

-Entiendo, Luce.-Dijo.-Pero creo que es demasiado pronto...N-no digo que no me gustó, pero...no lo hagamos de forma precipitada, avancemos de a poco.

-¿A que te refieres?-Quiso saber Lucy.

-tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado, hasta que nuestro amor se haga fuerte, y sin mencionar que tendremos que ocultarlo bien, ¿entiendes?

-Si.-Dijo mirándolo de frente.-Entiendo.

Se miraron durante un rato, hasta que, poco a poco, comenzaron a acercar lentamente sus rostros mutuamente con el fin claro: darse un nuevo beso, claro que...

- _Linky.-_ Llamó Leni, sorprendiendo a los tórtolos al tocar la puerta.- _Linky, ¿estas despierto? Recuerda que acordamos ir de comparas al centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?_

-S...Si.-Llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Me iré a vestir. Un segundo.

-Linky.-Dijo Leni, entrando con cuidado al cuarto.-¿Lucy, que haces con Lincoln?

-Oh, err...yo...es decir.-Intentó excusarse.-Quería dormir acompañada...y Lincoln fue a quien se me ocurrió pedírselo...

-Oh, está bien, Luce.-Dijo.-también puedes ir a dormir conmigo si me lo pide.

-Bien.-Dijo Lincoln.-Enseguida bajo, solo deja que me vista, ¿ok?

-Claro, Linky.-Dijo Leni.-Te esperaré con Lori en el garaje.

Dicho esto, Leni bajó las escaleras, Mientras que el par de tórtolos debían darse un "hasta pronto" ya que Lincoln debía cumplir con lo que prometió, pues, imparcialmente, nadie quería romperle el corazón a alguien tan dulce como Leni, y Lucy lo tenía bien claro.

Lincoln se vistió con sus pantalones y camisa que solía usar desde hace mucho, una vez vestido se preparó para salir.

-Bueno...creo que nos veremos...después, Luce.-Dijo Lincoln con la mano en su nuca.

-Si...Supongo.-Dijo acariciando su brazo con su otra mano, aún tapada con la sábana detrás suyo.-Voy a aprovechar para aclarar mis sentimientos ¿de acuerdo?

-Me alegra oír eso.-Dijo sonriendo.

Como despedida y saludo matinal, se dieron un beso y Lincoln bajo. Mientras que Lucy procedía también a ir a vestirse, tenían un largo día por delante, en su habitación fue por su ropa, cuando su hermana entró.

-¿Lucy, Donde estabas?-Preguntó.-No te vi en la mañana.

-Pues fui a dormir con Lincoln.-Dijo sin más mientras se estaba vistiendo.

-Se puede saber por qué.-Quiso saber la deportista, con un tono serio.

-Pues...yo.-Decía nerviosa.-D...Dormí mal, y...pensé que...si Lincoln podría ayudarme en eso.-Excusó su mejor mentira, pero Era evidente que Lynn no le creyó en absoluto, sin embargo...

-Esta bien, Hermana.-Dijo.-Solo espero que Lincoln te haya ayudado con esos problemas de sueño, solo avísame también a mi, ¿quieres?

-E...Esta bien.

Dicho esto Lucy terminó de vestirse, tomó su libro de poemas y dejó también la habitación para ir al patio trasero, mientras tanto Lynn se quedó mirándola desde la ventana.

-Supongo que teníamos la misma idea, Luce.-Murmuró.-Solo que te adelantaste, si hubieras tenido relaciones estarías oliendo a semen...pero al menos no llegaste tan lejos, ¿por que digo eso? Pues es muy simple, "Hemranita": Lincoln es mío, Solo mío...no lo tendrás si yo llego primero, agradece que por ser mi hermana, ya te habría hecho pedazos.-Dijo con un serio tono, como no podía ser de otra manera en casi todo el Loudcest o Harem, Lynn sería la candidata o retadora más predecible a participar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el garaje, Vanzilla estaba saliendo siendo conducida por Lori, y a Leni de copiloto, finalmente vieron a Lincoln salir por la entrada.

-Vamos, Linky.-Dijo Leni.-Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos a las ofertas de descuento.

-Enseguida.-Dijo entrando a la van.

-Como que, no puedo esperar a que vestidos pueda probarme, ¿y tu, Lori?

-Oh...eh, si...supongo.-Dijo sin muchos ánimos.-Supongo...

-Lori.-Dijo Leni.-De nuevo piensas en Bobby.

-(Suspiro)...Si.-Dijo resignada.-aunque menos que antes...pero Si.

Hace 2 años, Bobby tuvo que mudarse del estado con su familia de forma definitiva, lo que culminó en el rompimiento de su relación, Lori entristeció desde entonces, así que sus hermanos fueron quienes se encargaron de consolarla y estar a su lado, un gran cambio que tuvo fue que dejó de actuar de forma tan autoritaria y más amable a sus hermanos menores, eso si, su figura no dejaba de imponer respeto sobre sus hermanos menores.

Ah, y Junto con Leni, fue Lincoln uno de sus hermanos que más la apoyaron.

-Lori.-Dijo Lincoln desde atrás.-No te sientas mal, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros.

Al oír eso de su hermano, Lori se llevó la mano al corazón y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo notaran, Lori siempre admiró la forma de ser de su hermano, a veces sentía que no era la hermana mayor como debía serlo, llegó a sentirse mal por no haber actuado como tal en incidentes como el protocolo o la superstición de Lynn.

Sin embargo, eso había pasado hace mucho, durante los 3 años, Lori hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacer que su relación con sus hermanas y hermano fuera lo más estrecha y mejor posible, aunque con Lincoln. Era un caso bastante peculiar.

Para Lori, su caso con Lincoln era especial.

-¿Que estamos esperando?-Dijo Leni.-Vamos pronto.-Pidió Leni como una niña ansiosa por ir a un evento que desea ir.

Eso hizo que Lori volviera a la realidad y encendió el motor para ir de una vez al centro comercial.

* * *

Mientras tanto el patio trasero Lucy estuvo sentada bajo el árbol, reflexionando respecto si lo que sentía con Lincoln era Realmente verdadero, no quería hacerle vivir una mentira, ya que el claramente no lo haría, así que recopiló todos sus recuerdos y momentos con Lincoln, efectivamente, llegó a sentir afecto por su hermano, deseaba estar cerca de el, 2 años después, sus sentimientos se incrementaron, dándose cuenta que si habían sobrepasado el amor fraterno, llegando a convertirse en algo más.

-Cada vez que pienso en ti.-Decía Lucy, hablando sola.-Se prende una flama en mi entre toda la oscuridad de la noche, su cabello...no...no, ¿como puede ser posible? es mi hermano...tantos chicos en el mundo a los que quizá podría enamorarme y acabé eligiendo a mi propio hermano, espíritus ¿por que? ¿es una señal? ¿una penitencia o...?

Se detuvo, el intento de hacer el amor con Lincoln no le pareció algo crudo o prematuro al principio, pero al parecer los efectos vinieron después.

-Quizás me golpee la cabeza a la edad de Lily, o nací con una enfermedad mental, yo...Creo que...-Se detuvo un par de minutos más, pero al pensar, iba aclarando.-Creo que, desde el incidente del inodoro...quizás esa fue la chispa, aunque tardó tiempo en encender la mecha, quizás...deba pedirle un poco de tiempo a Lincoln, aunque, el ritual del sexo, es algo de saborear y degustar, somos humanos, y no quiero que sea solo por las hormonas, quiero que...

* * *

-...Sea también sentimental...no puede ser así como así, somos humanos...creo...creo que le pediré un poco de tiempo a Lucy para...

-Lincoln.-Dijo Leni, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-¿que estás murmurando? ¿algún problema con Lucy?

-Ah, no...no, estoy bien.-Dijo sin más.

Lori ajustó el espejo frontal y apuntó a Lincoln, mirando a la ventana pensativo, en ese momento llegaron al centro comercial, Lincoln y Leni salieron primero, fue bueno que no se dieran cuenta de que se haya entrelamido los labios al ver a su hermanito.

-Lori, ¿No vas a venir?-Preguntó el chico de blanco cabello.

-Si, Si.-Dijo.-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo un rato.

Su forma de excusarse, les hizo sospechar algo, pero Leni, con su ingenuidad, simplemente asintió y fue con Lincoln al centro comercial, la mayor siguió contemplando a su hermano desde la van, se le hacía agua a la boca, pero no era ningún monstruo, no, no podía hacerle eso a su hermano, pero quizás había una alternativa.

-Desde que terminé con Bobby, haz sido mi soporte, Linc, mi pequeño conejo de pascua de chocolate blanco.-Fantaseó.-No me lo creí al principio, creí que podía dejar esos sentimientos atrás Pero...-Volvió a lamer sus labios, imaginando que estaba saboreando.-Mmmmhh...no...no puedo..."lamido de labios"...no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, Linky...has...estado ahí siempre conmigo, haz sido una, no, la mejor luz que hemos tenido todas en mi vida, eres sin duda un ángel para mi...un caballero en el altar yo...siento que debo estar contigo, si tan solo tuvieras más edad, pero eso no creo que importe mucho si nadie lo sabe, eres la persona más buena que ha llegado a mi vida...Y debo tenerte...

Entre todas esos fantaseos que tuvo Lori, una sensación de humedad le hizo volver a la realidad, pues su vulva estaba escurriendo miel como si se tratara de un bebé que se había hecho en el pañal.

-Rayos.-Dijo para sacar un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse antes de que se hiciera notable a la par que se preparaba para alcanzarlos, pues ya tendría tiempo, y ella también cumplía sus promesas, cosa que lo aprendió de Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **(Pensamientos de Lincoln y Lucy al mismo tiempo)**_

 _-Todo esto es real...Realmente siento algo por El(Ella), Aunque sea mi hermano(a), realmente quiero ser su novia(o), Lincoln (Lucy), esto es real, es tan bello, y a la vez riesgoso, no puedo creerlo, pero...que importa, es demasiado bello como para pensar de más, estando yo(ella) en su (mi) habitación no fue un sueño, era real._

 _-Te amo...definitivamente te amo._

* * *

Lucy, tras un breve repaso en su conciencia se dio cuenta de que realmente había sentido algo por el, recordaba perfectamente que cuando besó a su hermano, su válvula de escape se había abierto, y estaba segura de que casi era empalada por el miembro viril de su hermano...casi, a pesar de lo mucho que le habría gustado que sucediese, no podía olvidar el riesgo de quedar embarazada.

Entró a la casa y tomó un poco del dinero que ahorraba y tomó rumbo a la farmacia por píldoras y un par de preservativos para evitar riesgos, luego los guardaría bajo la cama de su hermano y una vez que volviera, le confesaría finalmente...además de explicarle el ahorro de molestia en cuanto a los preservativos. Lucy no podría estar más feliz, aunque sea de la misa sangre, finalmente tendría una relación amorosa, un amante igual que Edwin en su novela de vampiros.

-Te esperaré, amor mío.-Dijo Lucy en voz baja.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a escribir un nuevo poema, esta vez de romance, bueno, se acordó de las palabras que dijo en el patio trasero y pensó que esas frases quedarían bien para un poema, así que fue a buscar un lápiz y papel para empezar a escribir.

Sin embargo, desde su habitación y la de Lynn, está miraba como la gótica bajaba mientras le miraba con amenaza y gruñó.

-Así que quieres tomar a Lincoln, ¿verdad?-Dijo entre dientes.-Maldita Zorra, como te atrevez...creo que debí empezar yo cuando me quedé con Lincoln a dormir cuando nos peleamos, Dios, por que le hice el Horno danés en vez de tener una buena noche de amor con mi Linky.-Murmuró.-Ni modo, el pasado es pasado, el presente es ahora, y déjame decirte algo, paliducha.-Advirtió Lynn sacando una píldora de su bolsillo.-No eres la única que tiene un haz bajo la manga.


	3. Cartas a la Mesa

**Capítulo 2: Cartas a la mesa**

* * *

- _Mierda, en que estoy pensado, ojalá nadie me haya visto haciendo lamidos en el auto, podrían pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza. Y Lincoln...yo...no puedo hacerle eso, no...hay otra forma, es...mi hermano, pero siento mucho más por el...Literalmente no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de el, mi propio hermano...yo...ya no me interesa si eso está mal, quiero tenerlo quiero tenerte en mis brazos Linc, mi pequeño Lincoln._

Fue el pensamiento de Lori cuando llegaron a su casa, la rubia estaba en su habitación junto al espejo, ese sentimiento llegó fuerte, dominante y más que nada, romántico como nunca ella llegó a sentir.

-¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en...?

-¿Quien?-Preguntó Leni detrás suyo, sorprendiéndola.

-Ah, Leni.-Dijo Volteando.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Como que, has estado actuando muy raro desde que llegamos al centro comercial, ¿sucede algo?

-Ehh, n...no.-Mintió.-solo estaba pensando, ya sabes, cosas mías.

-Pensando en Bobby.-Dijo.-Hermana, se cuando estás mintiendo, puede que no sea muy lista en esta familia, pero se reconocer cuando alguien miente.-Explicó.-Aún no has podido superar la partida de tu antiguo novio, ¿Verdad?

-Yo...el...No.-Dijo.

-Lori, entiendo.-Dijo.-Puede que no haya otro como Bobby, pero no puedes dejarte caer solo por eso, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz.-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-Si.-Dijo luego de un momento.-Quizás tengas razón, Hermana.

-Ok.-Dijo.-solo intenta mirar al frente, Lori, no pierdas la esperanza en que encontrarás a alguien.

Con eso, Leni fue a su armario y tomó un peine para irse al baño a arreglarse, dejando a su hermana mayor reflexionando.

- _Aunque creo que ya lo encontré, aunque no sea lo que esperaba, lo encontré..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Lucy se fueron a ver en el ático, pues todas estaban en sus cosas como para echar un vistaso allí, sumado a que no tendrían que preocuparse por las delgadas paredes, era el lugar indicado para aclarar las cosas, una parte en ellos quería seguir avanzando, pero por otro lado no estaban seguros, Más ambos querían que su relación pudiera al menos florecer, Lincoln supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lucy.-Comenzó a hablar Lincoln.-Sé que, aunque lo nuestro esté mal, y quizá no pueda ofrecerte un futuro, quiero que sepas que quiero avanzar, pero hagamoslo despacio y con calma, ¿te parece?

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó la Gótica.

-¿Te parece si...empezamos con una cita?-Sugirió.

-Pues...a mi...-Intentaba decir, algo ruborizada, era la primera vez que le ofrecía alguien una cita.-..y...yo...

Lincoln fue paciente, esperó a que su hermanita pudiera ordenar sus palabras y sacarlas.

-S...Si, m...me gustaría.-Dijo con una Ligera sonrisa.

-Entonces...¿Salimos al mediodía?-Preguntó.-¿A donde quieres ir?

-A la cafetería.-Dijo Lucy.-Ese lugar siempre me agradó por su estética de noche, Solo no me des café que no esté descafeinado.

-Es una cita.-Dijo tomando las manos de Lucy con las suyas.-Te espero afuera.

La gótica volteo a un lado cuando sus mejillas se volvieron carmesi y sonrió.

-Te veo afuera.

Los 2 bajaron con discreción del ático, Lucy fue a su habitación a escribir sus poemas, en cierto modo, se sentía inspirada, no podía desperdiciar ese momento; Lincoln por su parte, bajó las escaleras para asegurarse que ninguna de sus hermanas le pidieran favores, pues la mayoría podían ser largos y harían que llegara tarde a su "cita", para el, lo más prudente era esperar a Lucy afuera.

Dese una de las ventanas superiores, aquel punto blanco esta siendo vigilado por una chica rubia de relativo cabello corto, con intensiones confirmadas...más o menos.

- _Sé que está mal, pero no soy ninguna pervertida, que eso quede claro._ -Pensó.- _Y sé perfectamente que está mal...pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no puedo más, Linky. Yo...Yo te amo, aunque lo nuestro no tenga futuro, quiero disfrutarlo mientras dure, y quiero que tu también lo disfrutes, es menos de lo que mereces por ser tan buen hermano..._

Bajó un poco la cabeza y dejó de espiar un rato.

-Linky.-Dijo mirando al techo.-Yo te amo, no tengo más que ofrecerte que mis palabras y mi humildad, no tengo nada que regalarte y...

Suspiró.

-Es demasiado en que pensar.-Dijo sentándose en su cama.-Necesitaré tiempo para poder dar el primer paso, creo que necesitaré un poco de agua para relajarme.

-Si quieres puedo traerte un Vaso.-Dijo Lynn apareciendo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Lynn? ¿Que tanto oíste? y...¿Acaso no recuerdas que está prohibido entrar a mi habitación.

-Tranquila Hermana, No sé que es lo que estabas hablando.-Mintió.-Pero te vi un poco exhausta y como te oí con sed, pensé si puedo ahorrarte la molestia.

-Bueno está bien.-Dijo clamada.-Por favor ponle hielo ¿si?...Espera, ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?

-Mira, somos hermanas, ¿Ok?, Como familia debemos amarnos sin importar que peleemos, solo es una buena acción de mi parte.

-De acuerdo, Olvida lo que dije.

Dicho esto, Lynn bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, sacó un vaso y cuando puso el agua, puso cierta pastilla para dormir sobre el vaso y esperó a que se disolviera.

- _Un desperdicio de munición, pero no puedo permitir que te interpongas en mi camino, Lori, ¿querías un descanso para pensar? bien, te daré uno, uno Muy Largo._

Regresó a que Lori tomara su agua, el efecto duraría los suficiente como para que Lynn no tenga a más rivales por el momento, pues tampoco quería matarla, era su hermana también; Acomodó a su hermana en su cama cuando empezó a perder el conocimiento y la cubrió, además suavizó su almohada, para cuando despertara, podría pensar que era un sueño y quizás podría olvidar las cosas respecto a lo que sentía por su propio hermano.

Solo restaba esperar a ver si se lo llegara a creer, así que Lynn fue a recoger la última que le quedaba y la guardó para después usarla con Lincoln, a quien comenzó a buscar.

* * *

Pasó un rato mientras el chico de mechones blancos esperaba a su cita en el patio, miró su reloj, en un par de minutos, Lucy ya estaría arreglada. Mientras el aprovechó de mojarse un poco el cabello, peinarse y echarse desodorante.

Además, una vez afuera, tomó una pastilla de menta para que no le apestara la boca.

-Disculpa, Hermano mayor.-Le llamó su pequeña hermana.

-Ah, Lisa.-Dijo.-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Veo que por tu forma formal de vestir debo suponer que estas esperando a alguien, ¿no?

-Si.-Dijo intentando poner una excusa, aunque luego pensó que decir la verdad no le causaría tanto Lío.-A Lucy.

Lisa parpadeó un momento, confundida.

-Fallo en comprender por qué estas esperando a nuestra hermana.

-Bueno.-Dijo.-Quiso ir a una parte y me ofrecí a acompañarle.

-¿Por que?-Quiso saber la pequeña genio.

-Bueno...S...Sabes que a Lucy...no le es muy buena...hablando con la gente, sin mencionar cuando se aparece para asustar a la gente, y yo soy uno de los pocos que más se le acerca.-Respondió.-Es para animarla un poco y ayudarle.

-Es verdad.-Dijo la mencionada, como de costumbre, de imprevisto, aunque esta vez arreglada.

-Esta bien.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes luego de reincorporarse.-Supongo que por ahora, les voy a creer, así que me despido deseándoles una buena velada.

Bueno, con eso solucionado para evitar sospechas, los 2 enamorados fueron a la cafetería a Pie, unas cuadras más allá, los 2 se tomaron de la mano y Lucy, sin que nadie más lo notara, se llevó su mano al corazón.

 _-Estoy un poco más segura de lo que siento por Lincoln, y estoy segura de que mi hermano también._

* * *

Lynn no podía encontrar a Lincoln en ningún lado, iba a buscarlo y como excusa, pedirle que practique un poco con ella y, cuando lo vea cansado, le ofrecería el mismo "Vaso de ensueño" que usó con Lori para tener a su hermanito en sus manos.

Ninguna de las hermanas a las que le preguntó había visto a Lincoln, ni siquiera Luna, Al bajar se topó con Lisa, a la cual no le había preguntado.

-Hola Lisa.-Dijo Lynn.-¿De casualidad has visto a Lincoln?

-Acaba de salir con Lucy para intentar animarla y ayudarle con sus capacidades sociales que impropia a su edad están bastante Oxidadas.

-¿Con quien dijiste que Salió Lincoln?-Preguntó seria.

-Con Lucy, ¿Acaso no oíste bien?-Dijo cuando Lynn pasó a un lado de ella.-Ey, ten un poco de cuidado, ¿si'

Lynn no hizo caso y fue a la orilla de la calle y miró a ambos lados, pero no vio en ninguno a los 2, frustrada solo pudo decir.

-¡Me lleva!.

* * *

 _Lincoln y Lucy ahora tendrán una cita para poder avanzar y comenzar su relación estando casi seguros de lo que sienten, Como vieron, Lynn ahora supo que Lucy no es la única sin contar a ella misma, que quieren al chico de blancos cabellos, hizo una jugada hábil, pero aún falta ver los resultados ¿funcionará como Lynn lo espera? ¿si funciona, como se las verá con Lucy?_

 _Pero eso no es lo único, pondré a otras 2 hermanas más y el reparto estará completo, de ahí, veremos quien se llevará el premio._

 _Bueno, ahora estoy entusiasmado con otra de mis historias que acabo de crear, hablo de "FINAL FANTASY LOUD" Esa, como otras de mis historias les recomiendo mirarlas a ver si les gustan, no los obligo, aunque si pueden, échenles un ojo._

 _Sin más, nos veremos en la cuarta parte donde estará la cita de Lincoln y Lucy, y donde el reparto estará completo, ojalá les haya gustado esta parte._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


	4. Cita y Más cartas

**Capítulo 4: Cita y Más cartas**

* * *

En la cafetería, Lincoln y Lucy eligieron una parte arrinconada, donde no pudieran molestarlos, Lincoln le dio formalmente la silla a su pareja y luego ambos se sentaron. Sobra decir que ambos estaban nerviosos, Lucy jugaba con sus dedos y sus mejillas estaban carmesí, mientras que su hermano estaba pensando en como empezar, ambos pidieron un poco de café para ambos, descafeinado mientras la música de piano ambiental se oía.

-Pues...-Dijo al fin.-¿Que tal haz estado? ¿como te va con tus poemas, Luce?

-Oh!, eh, bien.-Respondió.-Si, suelen ser siempre los mismos que sueles oír, estética deprimente, con todo el peso del mundo cargando en tu espalda, la sangre de los muertos inundando lo mundano...y para variar...un poco, eh...he escrito también alguno romántico.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Lo he escrito esta mañana y aquí lo tengo.-Dijo sacando una hoja de papel escrito con el poema.-¿Quisieras que te lo recitara?

Lincoln asintió y Lucy sonrió, poniéndose a leerlo frente a su pareja, acomodó su garganta, lista para leer el poema.

 _Sola en la oscuridad de la noche_

 _Sobre las calles nocturnas he de andar._

 _Camino perdida cual alma que lleva el diablo_

 _Veo una luz que intento alcaznar_

 _más cuanto intento acercarme se aleja_

 _la oscuridad con sus fauces me devorará_

 _no hay esperanza_

 _estoy perdida_

 _Cierro los ojos para no ver mi inminente final_

 _no creo en milagros_

 _más lo que vi, creo que fue un milagro._

 _Ni con mis ojos cerrados, aquel brillo no pude evitar de vislumbrar_

 _Su mano Extendió_

 _y de la noche me sacó_

 _El amor de mi vida iluminó la noche y por ende la felicidad he alcanzado._

Aquel toque de Luz entre la oscuridad que caracterizaba a Lucy dejó al de cabello blanco maravillado, honrado, y más que nada, orgulloso, Lucy, por su parte, al mirarlo, creyó que no le había gustado, bueno, al principio creyó eso.

-Eso...Fue hermoso, Luce.-Dijo.-Espectacular, de verdad te tomas tu tiempo para hacer lo que te propones, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-G...Gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa ruborizada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, sin hacer nada más.

Poco a poco, sin que pudieran notarlo, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

hasta que se cerraron completamente.

y ambos sintieron que sus labios se tocaban mutuamente.

Es entonces cuando Lucy movió sus brazos y los llevó a la espalda de su hermano, al abrir los ojos se separaron un poco, la gótica estaba completamente sonrojada, cosa que hizo que el chico también se ruborizara un poco, ella miró hacia abajo, parecía un poco avergonzada.

-¿Sucede algo, Lucy?

-Así que esto es lo que se siente al recibir tu primer beso, ¿uh?-Dijo para luego mirarlo nuevamente, aún sonrojada.

Entonces recibieron los vasos de café pedidos, Lincoln optó por ahorrarse las molestias y pagó por adelantado.

* * *

-Lori...

-Lori, Despierta...

La mencionada tuvo dificultades al abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansada, aunque los efectos ya estaban acabando, trató de levantarse pero fue incapaz, pudo ver a sus 2 hermanas menores cercanas junto a ella.

-¿Que pasó?

-Estuviste durmiendo por casi 2 horas, Sis.-Dijo Luna.

-¿Tienes sueño, Lori?-Preguntó Leni.

-N...No sabría decirlo.-Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.-Solo recuerdo que estaba...Pensando, algo complicado y...Lynn.-Dijo recordando.-Ella me dio un vaso de agua.

-¿Pero por qué Lynn haría eso?-Quiso saber Leni.

-No lo sé, pero cuando la encuentre será mejor que tenga una buena explicación antes que la vuelva un pretzel Humano.-Dijo molesta, pero estaba tan débil como para ir a por Lynn así.-Ugh...esperaré a que se me pase lo que sea que me puso, ya tendrá tiempo para enterarse.

* * *

-¿A donde fueron los 2?

-No lo sé, Hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa acomodando sus lentes.-No me lo dijeron.

-Ugh.-Se quejó frustrada.-Está bien.-Y Pensó:- _Cuando vuelvan tendré que buscar una forma de alejar a Lucy y hacer que...Espera, no, se me ocurre algo mejor, creo que no usaré la última pastilla en Linky, supongo que tendré que hacerlo a la antigua, además no soy una pervertida, jamás les haría daño a mi familia._

* * *

En la cafetería, los 2 disfrutaban de su café, mientras Lincoln comentaba a Lucy varias cosas que hizo con Clyde la semana pasada.

-...Y entonces Clyde acabó con la cara totalmente arañada por su gato Keanu.-Terminó de hablar.-Como si no tuviera suficiente después de que Cleopatra estirara la pata.

-Hu hu hu.-Rió Lucy sonriente.-Pareciera que Ustedes son realmente como el Dúo dinámico.

-Je je, Lo mismo digo, Luce.-Dijo Lincoln.-Mmhh. a propósito ¿que hay de ti?

-Ah, si, la vez pasada recité varios de mis poemas en un lugar al donde Yo y Haiku solemos ir, aunque debo decir que los de ella resultaron en cierta forma, mejores...

-Oh, vamos, no te menosprecies.-Dijo Lincoln poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Los tuyos son increíbles, haz hecho tantos que ¿como es posible que nos sean buenos? Lucy, tienes ese toque, está en ti.

-Gracias, Lincoln.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron disfrutando su café.

* * *

-Mmmmhh, Mmmhh.

-Oye, Lisa.-Dijo Luan.-¿Que tanto murmuras?

-hermana mayor, No esperaba verte.-dijo la genio.

-te he visto murmurando algo, ¿todo bien?

-La verdad es que tengo sospechas respecto al comportamiento de nuestros hermanos Lincoln y Lucy.-Dijo.

-¿Pero por que?

-Últimamente han estado más juntos de lo usual, Lincoln es de cierta forma, más cariñoso con todas nosotras y pasa más tiempo con Lucy en especial.

-Bueno, eso es normal en cierto modo.-Dijo Luan.-¿no crees que estás exagerando?

-No exagero, hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa.-Según las cámaras, Lori y Lynn también están actuando extraño delante de nuestro hermano Lincoln principalmente, pero de entre las 4, diría que la más normal en este punto sería Lucy.

Entonces Lisa le entrega un chip a la comediante.

-¿Que es esto?-Quiso saber Luan.

-Un chip que te permitirá conectarte con las cámaras de seguridad que he puesto en la casa, hasta este momento pensé que era la única que veía que las cosas estaban actuando más raras de lo normal, supongo que puedo confiar en ti, ¿no?

-Oh, em...si, por supuesto, Lisa.-Dijo Luan.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo satisfecha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, el chico de blanco cabello y la gótica del color contrario, luego de unos minutos, se habían terminado su café, y un par más luego de mirarse mutuamente si mediar ni una palabra, hasta Que Lincoln tomó a Lucy por las manos.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Si.

Habían pagado la cuenta y tomados de la mano se fueron a casa, si alguien preguntara, la excusa de acompañar a su hermana menor a un paseo era una muy buena si alguien en la calle que los conociera llegara a preguntar el por que de estar tomados de la mano.

El veía a una joven solitaria, oscura y deprimente, pero eso era lo que más le fascinaba, como una perla en medio del mar, cada uno de sus poemas era más que original, el más reciente varío en estética, y eso le agrado, Para Lincoln, Lucy era su tesoro personal.

A los Ojos de la gótica, un ángel que era capaz de aguantar hasta el peor de los reproches, cosa que tanto admiraba como le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismas, ella sabía que el incidente de la suerte perseguía a Lynn, al igual que ella, a Lucy le perseguía el incidente del inodoro tapado, había considerado decirle la verdad a sus padres al menos, sumado a pedirles que les dijeran al resto que no se burlaran de su hermano más. Lucy ya no quería que su amado sufriera por ella, solo quería tenerlo a su lado, feliz, sano, alegre y libre de toda culpa y herida.

Decidió que una vez en casa, a media noche, se le declararía.

-Lincoln.-la llamó Lucy.

-¿Si?

-Veme esta noche.-Dijo.-En la azotea, A medianoche, hay algo que me gustaría platicar contigo.

-Esta bien.-Dijo simplemente y ambos siguieron el paso de vuelta a casa.

* * *

-¿Pusiste algo en el vaso, No es así, Lynn?-Dijo Lori quien tenía agarrada a la deportista en el sótano, pero no como para someterla, solamente quería que le dijera la verdad.

-Tal vez ¿y que?-Dijo dejando boquiabierta a la mayor.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-¿Por que?-Dijo mientras comenzaba a echar humo.-Tu lo sabes perfectamente.

-Pero de que estás hablando.-Quiso saber Lori.

-Ah, ¡No te hagas la confundida!

-Literalmente no sé de que me hablas.

-¡Se que deseas a Lincoln!-Dijo dejando a la mayor helada, pues en realidad, eso solo era una verdad a medias.

-Qu...

-¡Sé que tu lo quieres!-Dijo escupiendo todo.-Tenía pensado drogarlo a el para que pudiera tenerlo solo para mi, y luego te oí diciendo cuanto lo deseas también, Pero óyeme bien.-Dijo dando un paso tras otro mientas hablaba haciendo que su hermana también diera pasos, retrocediendo.-Linky es mío, ¡solo mío,¿oíste?!, Más vale que te alejes de el, además el jamás querrá salir con alguien que lo amenazó siempre con volverlo un prezel humano, o que jamás lo defendió ni siquiera cuando más lo necesitó, eso es lo que eres, una Pésima hermana mayor que solo se preocupaba por su teléfono ¡nada más!

En este punto Lori había caído con el trasero al suelo, estaba en menor medida sorprendida porque su hermana quería a Lincoln a como de lugar, pero en mayor medida, tenía ganas de llorar, pues casi todo lo que dijo era cierto, además su novio se había ido hace 3 años de la ciudad, pero también fue por eso que empezó a hacer un esfuerzo por ser una mejor hermana, en eso, no podía permitir que le reprocharan por el pasado. Sumado que lo que sentía por Lincoln, no era del todo confirmado para ella todavía.

-E...Eso no es verdad, ¡es mentira!-Dijo entre primeras lágrimas, haciendo que cortas Lineas de maquillaje comenzaran a decender por sus mejillas.-¡Si, fui una pésima hermana con Lincoln, pero quiero enmendar las cosas! ¡solo quiero demostrar que puedo cambiar! ¿tienes idea de las veces que me ha atormentado ese estúpido tema con tus tontas supersticiones?

Entonces Lynn, como si tuviera fuerza sobrehumana, la agarró del cuello enterrando sus dedos con una sola mano, con Lucy ya tenía suficiente.

-TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A MENCIONAR ESO, NUNCA MÁS.-Exclamó llena de furia mientras Lori, en parte aterrada, trataba de zafarse.-¿A TI TE ESTABA ATORMENTADO ESO? Pues te tengo noticias, "Mujer", ¡YO TAMBIÉN HE ESTADO SUFRIENDO CON ESO, ¿¡CREES QUE ES FÁCIL DORMIR CON PESADILLAS DONDE MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ACABAN EN LA CÁRCEL Y NOSOTROS EN UN ORFANATO O REFORMATORIO?! ¡NO! ¡NO LO SABES!

Habiendo terminado, soltó a su hermana mayor al suelo y habló con un tono calmado, pero serio.

-Eres mi hermana.-Dijo Lynn.-¿Como puedes creer que tendría la capacidad de asesinarte a ti o alguno de nosotros? está claro que no sabes quien soy, eres mi hermana mayor, siempre te admiré mucho, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino, te lo advierto.-Dijo señalando con el dedo.-No quiero lastimarte, no quiero golpearte, pero será mejor que no te entrometas, no quiero que no me dejes otra opción.

Terminada la declaración, Luan, Leni y Rita bajaron al sótano al oír los gritos de Lynn. Esta y Lori justificaron que La deportista había puesto unas pastillas de somnífero en el vaso de Lori y que esta se enteró y ambas acabaron justificando su actuar, Lori por el hecho de sentirse sola y deseando estar con Lincoln, Y Lynn por lo mismo último, además de que la mayor le había recordado el incidente con sus supersticiones, cosa que perseguía a la deportista como una sombra, sumado a varios AUs que no dejaban de venir por culpa de ese estúpido episodio en su vida y la de su familia, aclarando que tenía pesadillas con ello y que no dormía bien. Así que acordaron tener una charla en el sofá, Rita iría por su marido para que hablaran sobre el tema con sus 2 hijas, justo cuando Lincoln y Lucy estaban volviendo de su cita secreta.

* * *

 _Perdonen_ _si aún no puse a las 2 faltantes, pero les garantizo que en la parte que viene, aparecerán probablemente las 2, sumado a que, como pudieron ver, Lincoln y Lucy van a declararse, Lori se enteró de que Lynn la drogó y quiere también a Lincoln como ella, Solo que la primera no está segura todavía, sumado a las cosas que tuvieron que pasar las 2 les valió una charla y probablemente un castigo por su pelea._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente, Lynn y Lori van a tener una plática con sus padres por la pelea, justo cuando Lincoln y Lucy volverán de su cita que tuvieron de incógnitos._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


	5. Declaración

**Capítulo 5: Declaración**

* * *

Al llegar a la calle que conducía a su hogar, Los 2 dejaron de tomarse de la mano para evitar sospechas, aunque lograron oír que esta vez no había el característico ruido de su familia, así que supieron que algo había pasado.

Al abrir la puerta vieron en el sofá a Lynn y Lori junto a sus padres.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó Lincoln a las demás que observaban desde arriba cuando ambos subieron también.

-Lynn y Lori tuvieron una pelea.-Dijo Lana.

-Dijeron que tiene que ver con Bobby y la mala suerte según lo que Oí.-Dijo Leni.

-Pero por fortuna no llegaron a golpes.-Comentó Luan.

Lincoln murmuró y decidió bajar para ver el problema, ya que una de las cosas que dijo Leni, obviamente tendría que ver con el, Lucy también quiso acompañarlo pero el le hizo señal de que no lo hiciera para evitar sospechas de su "relación", por lo cual, esperó arriba con las demás.

-Lynn, Acordamos que no volveríamos a referirnos al tema.-Dijo Rita.-¿acaso no sabes cuanto daño le hiciste a tu hermano?

-Lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada.-Pero...¡pero fue ella la que empezó todo!

-Tu me drogaste.

-¡Silencio!-Dijo Lynn padre.-No empiecen a discutir así, ¿bien? Lori, dijimos que no volveríamos a repetir algo así, ¿lo sabes?

Lori solo bajó la mirada, Avergonzada, además de que aún tenía el maquillaje escurrido en su rostro. En si, ella tampoco quería tener que volver a tocar eso tan delicado, deseaba no tener que haberlo mencionado de no ser porque Lynn le estaba recordando lo pésima hermana que fue, no tendría que haber hecho que la familia volviera a tocar ese tema.

-Y tu, Lynn Junior.-Agregó su padre.-¿En que estabas pensando en drogar a tu hermana mayor?

Lynn no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien, Jovencita?-Dijo Rita.-Explícanos.

Lynn quedó acorralada, No podía decir el por qué hizo eso, o estaría acabada, no tuvo más opción, además una parte de ella estaba de verdad arrepentida.

-Lo...Lo siento Lori.-Dijo avergonzada.-No se porque lo hice, pero...no volverá a pasar.

-Esta bien.-dijo La mayor, un poco más tranquila.-Solo no...tengamos más problemas, ¿si?

-Esta bien.-Dijo.- _Pero si en verdad quieres que no los tengamos, aléjate de Linc._

 _-No voy a hacer nada contra ti, Lynn, solamente intentaré llegar a Linc antes que Tu, Lynn.-_ Pensaba la mayor, cuando nadie la vio, se relamió los labios.- _Lincoln...mi pequeño conejito blanco...pero tengo que asegurarme de tener la protección adecuada...eso es, **Toallín** Tiene lo indicado._

-Bien.-Dijo Rita.-Pero ambas estarán castigadas, pues lo que ambas hicieron fue algo muy feo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.-Dijeron las 2.-Está claro.

Las 2 se reconciliaron, además de aclarar las cosas con sus padres, aunque eso si, _solo omitieron la parte de Lincoln_ , Lori no tenía intención de pelear con nadie, tanto a ella como Leni les atormentaba el incidente del protocolo, que llegó a su climax luego de que Lincoln, enfurecido, reclamara a sus padres consiguiendo que interfirieran, cosa que les valió varias semanas de castigo a ambas, sumado a que tendrían que arreglar las cosas que rompieron de su hermano.

Y Lynn por su parte, estaba decidida a conseguirle a como de lugar, ese era su único objetivo: Lincoln, tenerlo en sus brazos y que le hiciera el amor, aunque el amor y el sexo son cosas completamente distintas una de la otra...

El resto del día duró con relativa normalidad.

* * *

-Logré alcanzar a oír a mis hermanas mayores antes de que comenzaran a gritarse, Sabía que Lincoln tenía algo que ver, ¿que es lo que está pasando?-Decía la genio en voz baja en su cama a esas horas de la noche cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo.-Mmhh?

La pequeña genio logró asomarse para ver a su hermano subir al ático, así que le siguió en cuclillas.

- _¿A donde irá mi hermano?-_ Pensó La pequeña genio mientras subía también al sótano sin que lo notara.

Esperó a que subiera y ella también lo hizo, en el Ático, vio a escondidas como Lincoln salía por la ventana hacia la azotea, encontrándose con Lucy, esperándolo en la azotea bajo la Luz de la Luna menguante, Lisa consiguió observar sin que notaran su presencia, para su sorpresa, viendo como ellos, se ponían ambos de pie y se tomaban de las manos, Lucy mirando hacia abajo por el momento, y Lincoln manteniendo la mirada frente a su amada.

-¿Sucede algo, Luce?

-Ah, No...no, estoy bien.-Dijo la gótica tratando de subir la mirada, pero se sentía muy tímida en ese momento, quería decircelo, aunque le costaba trabajo, sonaba un poco vergonzoso para ella, tenía las mejillas carmesí.-es que...yo, es decir...

-¿Si?-Esperó Lincoln paciente ante lo que su hermanita tenía que decir.

-Me gustó mucho nuestra cita.-Dijo.-Y...g-gracias por aceptar lo nuestro, sé que no puedo ofrecerte un futuro pero.-confesó mirando a un lado, pues al recordar que no podía tener una relación pública de ese tipo con su hermano, aún así continuó, mientras el oía expectante y con serenidad.-...Pero quiero que mientras dure...pueda hacerte lo más feliz posible.

-Lucy.-Dijo Lincoln, acariciando su mejilla con su mano, la cual después Lucy tomó con las suyas. Así, ambos volvieron a tomarse de las manos, estando de pie en la azotea bajo la Luna en esa noche despejada y colmada de estrellas.

-Lincoln.-Respondió.-Tu...¿tu serías...aunque sea en secreto...y...y quizás solo por un tiempo...?

¿Serías...Serías mi novio?

Sonó un poco más avergonzada de lo esperado, Lucy pensaba que dio una mala impresión a su hermano, así que bajó la mirada nuevamente sintiéndose como una tonta, intentó armar valor para volver a mirar a su hermano que no le había dejado soltar sus manos de ella.

Al verlo sintió como los cálidos labios de su hermano se fusionaban con los Suyos, Fríos como una tumba, fúnebres como un mausoleo y solitarios como un castillo de algún conde vampiro, experimentando un calor recorriendo su cuerpo del que pensó haberse olvidado que tenía.

Y su hermano se lo había recordado

Pronto ambos se fundieron en un "Beso francés" con una pasión que mataría de pena hasta al más libertino, pues finalmente sucedió, el chico de blanco cabello como la nieve, y la chica de cabello negro como la noche que ni sus ojos a simple vista podían verse, habían comenzado, desde ese beso, su relación, y Tras separarse de los Labios de Lucy con un sonido húmedo.

-Si, Lucy.-Dijo Lincoln, diciéndole de a su oído.-seré tu novio.

Un sueño hecho realidad, el único de su familia que la entendía, al punto de sacrificar su felicidad por la de ella, por fin tenía la oportunidad de poder devolverle el favor, entregándole su amor, ya no le importaba ni una mierda si no pudiera ofrecerle un futuro, solo le importaba darle a su amado vampiro blanco una experiencia inolvidable, Lincoln le correspondía a su condesa.

Ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso a la Luz de la Luna.

-¿Que fue eso?-Dijo Lincoln al oír un leve sonido de algo cayendo dentro del ático.-Mmmh, creo que no es nada.

-¿Nos quedamos un rato más?

-Seguro, Luce.

Ambos se sentaron nuevamente mirando las estrellas, Lucy acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lincoln, y ambos vieron una estrella fugaz, el momento oportuno para pedir un deseo, los 2 hermanos convertidos en novios, unidos por el amor, se protegerían mutuamente, y más importante, no dejar que nadie sepa de su secreto, ese fue su deseo: que nadie se enterase de su amor prohibido.

* * *

Cayendo de cara al piso al salir del ático, Lisa corrió al baño y se quedó apoyada sobre el retrete, su tono de piel emblanqueció, pero lo que más extraño le pareció era que carecía de náuseas.

Lo que sentía, eran 2 cosas, primero: Sentía una extraña sensación, ver a Lincoln besarse con Lucy le ocasionaría que tuviera ganas de reprocharles por cometer tal acto siendo estos hermanos, pero esa sensación solo se estaba limitando a Lucy y no era por que estuvieran cometiendo incesto, era algo más...

Y segundo: a pesar de que a sus 6 años estaba considerablemente lejos de alcanzar la pubertad, sentía algo extraño en su entrepierna porque su clítoris estaba aumentando de tamaño y sentía como sus calzones para dormir comenzaron al sentirse húmedos por las ligeras gotas que comenzaron a salir de su vulva, todo eso al pensar en Lincoln, sabía exactamente cual era la causa de esos síntomas, no había que ser todo un genio para saberlo.

- _Lincoln...Y Lucy...Besándose.-_ Pensaba, ya que lo único que hacía en "voz alta" en forma silenciosa era jadear.- _...¿Que...? ¿como?..._

Finalmente había descubierto el secreto de sus 2 hermanos mayores, pero su reacción fue un tanto...distinta. Aún Lisa no estaba Saliendo de la fase de Excitación mientras procesaba lo que había presenciado.

 _-Lincoln...Lincoln...Mi...mi...ayudante, mi conejillo blanco...no, ¡¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?! ¡Yo debía pertenecerse! Soy más Lista que todas las personas que conoces y eliges a un bicho raro...-_ Entonces habló con su boca, pero en silencio.-Lucy...Tu...Maldita, como te atreves a quitarme a mi Linky, el era mío, ¡Solo mío!...

Lisa siempre se declaraba fuera de los estándares de las emociones humanas, pero no estaba haciendo más que mentirse así misma, podía ser una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, pero no era perfecta, y una de sus imperfecciones era que aún tenía 7 años, que amaba a su hermano, y necesitaba de el, el único que la ayudaba en sus proyectos y que no le importaba su forma de ser, junto con el maldito recuerdo de la estúpida teoría de la suerte que postuló, acabaron por romper su fuerte.

Después de mucho, ahora, nuevamente, Lisa estaba llorando.

-¿Por que? Lincoln, mi pequeño conejillo albino...No...¡No! Esto tienen que ser una pesadilla...no puedes irte con ella...¡Debía ser yo! ¡Debía ser yo! ¡ME LO QUITÓ!

-Lisa.-Dijo Rita al verla llorando, para luego tomarla en sus brazos después de mucho.-¿Que pasa mi niña? te oí decir algo, ¿que pasa?

-No es justo, ¿por que no puedo ser alguien mejor para Linky?-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Lisa.

-Mamá, postulé una tonta teoría de supersticiones sin fundamento solo porque Lynn no sabe perder, ¡Lincoln hizo tanto por mi y yo solo le di la espalda! ¡¿por que?! ¡¿por que?! ¡¿POR QUË?!

-shhh, shhh, sh, Tranquila.-Le tranquilizó su madre.-Tranquila...se como te siente, todos hicimos mal, yo tampoco fui una buena madre en ese entonces, créeme que para mi tampoco es fácil, pero eso ya pasó, Lincoln está con nosotros otra vez, no pasó nada malo.

-Pero Lincoln ya no me quiere.

-Oh, Lisa, no digas eso.-Dijo su madre sonando amable y comprensiva.-Lincoln te ama, quizás solo tienes que acercarte a el y pasar tiempo con el en vez de prestar tanto tiempo a tus experimentos, no puede ignorar a la familia, Lisa.

-Si...Snif.-Dijo sollozante.-iré con Lincoln mañana...pero...

-No digas más, hija.-Dijo su madre, poniéndola en su cama.-necesitas descansar, no te preocupes, tu hermano seguramente querrá pasar tiempo contigo.

Rita besó su frente y apagó la Luz, dejando a la pequeña genio más tranquila.

- _Quizás mamá tenga razón.-_ Pensó.- _Quizás sea lo más lógico que pueda hacer...Si, iré con Linky...Lucy, más te vale que eso no se repita, o puedo asegurarte que lo podrás lamentar, así que no me obligues a lastimarte hermana mayor._

* * *

 _Así termina un nuevo capítulo, La nueva incorporación en la competencia es Lisa, si les soy honesto me gusta el LoriXLincoln, lástima que hay muy pocos de esos, igual que LisaXLincoln, así que se me ocurrió ponerla a ella también, ¿que les parece? ella también demuestra un gran deseo por su hermano, eso si, igual que Lynn no quiere tener que llegar al punto de Lastimar a Lucy por el amor de su hermano albino._

 _Estoy pensando poner a una hermana más y nada más, había pensado en poner a Leni, y después consideré a poner a Luna, no pondré a Luan, ya que tengo algo planeado para ella._

 _Quisiera que me digan a cual de las 2 pongo, ¿A Leni o a Luna Como la última incorporación por el trofeo blanco? Díganmelo en los Reviews y veré a cual de las 2 pondré, no pondré a las 2, solo una, así que les permito votar por cual. Leni o Luna._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esperaré hasta el próximo jueves y la votación estará completa._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS_


	6. Hermanas en Acción

**Capítulo 6: Hermanas en Acción**

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a la sexta parte de Blanco y Negro, ahora tenemos a las candidatas para Lincoln, este será el último capítulo donde mostraré los planes que cada una podría conspirar ya sea contra Lucy o para ganar el corazón de Lincoln...o ambos._

 _Quiero darles las gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, bueno, reitero que es mi Segundo intento de Loudcest, y he visto también que les agradó la forma en que las "candidatas" buscan diversas estrategias o jugadas para obtener su trofeo, sin tener que recurrir a declararse la guerra mutuamente (bueno a excepción de una) aún así espero que disfruten esta parte._

 _Sin más que decir._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ._

 _PD: Lamento si en el capítulo anterior se confundieron con que haya regresado a la edad canon, no, aún son 3 años mayores, escribí a Lisa con 4 por error, pero arreglé ese error, lamento la confusión, en serio..._

* * *

Al la mañana siguiente, Lincoln y Lucy, habían nuevamente durmieron juntos, ahora convertidos en novios, abrazados mientras Lucy tenía las mejillas carmesí mientras Lincoln la rodeaba con sus brazos y la tenía cubierta con sus sábanas, fue entonces que sonó el despertador y el Mechones blancos procedió a apagarlo.

- _Mmmhh,_ Lincoln.-La llamó su amada, recibiéndose mutuamente con una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días, Lucy.-Saludó a su hermana.-¿como dormiste?

-mejor que nunca, corazón.-dijo sentándose en su cama.

-Me alegro de oír eso.

Lincoln se sentó al lado de Lucy, puso su mano detrás de su hombro y su amada le robó un beso. ambos se vistieron y en ese momento, Luan tocó la puerta del mechones blancos.

-Buenos días, chicos.-Dijo La comediante.

-Buenos días, Luan.-Dijeron ambos.

-Oigan, es la segunda vez que duermen juntos.-Comentó Luan, poniéndolos nerviosos.-¿Estas bien Lucy?

-Oh...Eh, si, no es nada.-Dijo-Todo esta bien.

-¿Sucede algo, Luan?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-¿no escucharon anoche?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Mamá estuvo con Lisa que estaba llorando.

-¿Que le pasó?-Qusieron saber los 2.

-Mamá dijo que Lisa decía que tu ya no la querías por lo de la teoría de la mala suerte.-Respondió a lo que Lincoln se limitó a suspirar.

-¿En serio no van los fans a olvidar esto nunca?

-¿Que?-Preguntaron las 2 extrañadas.

-Dije que acaso nuestra familia no va a olvidar esto de una vez.-Aclaró, pero sus hermanas creyeron oír fans, ¿cuales fans?.-Supongo que tendré que ir a verla, solo necesita que la animen.

-Podrías hablar con ella en el desayuno.-Sugirió su pareja.-No queda mucho para eso, si quieres, puedo también animarla.

-Gracias, Luce.-Dijo Lincoln simplemente para que Luan no sospechara, le salió bien.

En eso, los 3 bajaron a desayunar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lynn fue a buscar debajo de su almohada la última píldora de somnífero que poseía, la encontró.

- _Carajo...Es mi última oportunidad, ahora necesito que Lincoln y Lucy estén solos para ponerla a dormir, y Lincoln será mío.-_ Dijo a sus adentros La deportista con la píldora en su mano.-Ahora solo debo esperar a que Lucy tenga sed.-Dijo para bajar a desayunar también...Mmhh, se me ocurre algo mejor.

Lynn tomó una navaja de su cómoda y en ella, partió la píldora en 2. Una para Lucy, y la Otra para Lincoln.

-Y luego dicen que por ser deportista soy puro músculo y nada de cerebro.-Comentó.-Que tontería.

* * *

En el desayuno, Toda la familia descendió poco a poco para comer, aunque Lincoln notó que Lisa estaba tardando mucho, bueno, sus padres también.

-Iré a ver a Lisa, ¿si?-Dijo Lincoln, Sus padres asintieron.

El albino fue a las escaleras y subió para dirigirse al cuarto de la pequeña genio, adentro la encontró sentada sobre su cama, Mirando a la ventana y con audibles sollozos y sonidos de mucosidad en su nariz.

-¿Lisa?-La llamó.

La pequeña genio se sobresaltó, pero no miró hacia atrás al principio, estaba nerviosa por hacerlo, al intentarlo, pudo ver como su hermano mayor se iba acercando a ella, tragó saliva, no sabía como reaccionar...o al menos no lo sabría de no estar triste en ese momento.

-Lisa.-Volvió a decirle.

Ella solo volteó la mirada hacia abajo, con tristesa, Lincoln no estaba complacido de ver así a su hermana, aunque fuera su hermana genio que se caracterizaba por inhibir sus emociones y retenerlas, pero aunque fuera ella de quien se tratara, el albino no quería verla así, tenía que saber que le pasaba, estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero ella se le adelanto.

-Lincoln.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Creo...creo que este sería momento para que te descargues sobre mi por todo lo que te hecho ya que me odias.

-¿Que?-Dijo sorprendido, no podía creer lo que oía.-Lisa, pero que estas diciendo, yo no te odio.

-P-Pero yo formulé una tonta teoría de tu sabes que.-Dijo dolida.-Fue la segunda vez que tuviste que dormir afuera, y todo fue culpa mía, me odias.

-Lisa, no.-Dijo poniéndose frente de ella.-Por supuesto que no, Yo no te odio, Lisa.

-Pero...

-Lisa.-la interrumpió.-No pienses más en aquello, por favor, solo...solo trata de mirar hacia adelante, así como buscas más conocimiento, también busca como ser mejor persona cada día, cosa que, si lo piensas a fondo, es más sencillo que el conocimiento.-Dijo levantando una ceja pero con una sonrisa tranquila.

Lincoln estaba en su deber de hermano mayor consolar a la pequeña genio, entendía que a pesar de toda su inteligencia, seguía siendo una niña pequeña de 7 años, Pero nada le preparó para cuando Su hermana, entre Lágrimas, le besó en los Labios.

-Lisa.-Dijo sorprendido.-¿Que acabas de hacer?

-¡Ah, Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.-Me dejé llevar! ¡Lo siento, Lo siento mucho!

-Shhh, Tranquila.-Dijo Lincoln, abrazándola.-Sé que no fue tu intención, pero...Solo...Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres?

-S...Si.-Dijo con dificultad por la mezcla de vergüenza y tristesa.-Esta...Esta bien.

-Bien.-Dijo.-Vamos abajo, es hora de desayunar.

Lincoln se levantó primero, pero a Lisa no la vio mover ni un músculo, al fin y al cabo, siendo una pequeña niña de 7 años, le afectaba mucho lo que había hecho, el Albino solo quería que lo olvidara de una buena vez, no lo dudó ni un instante, Llevó sus manos al cuerpo de Lisa y la tomó en sus brazos, ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

La puso contra su pecho y la abrazó, cargándola igual que como cuando era bebé, ante este acto de afecto, la pequeña genio no resistió más, abrazó también a su hermano mayor con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo de 7 años se lo permitía, no lo soltó por nada en el mundo.

-Vamos.

Y Lincoln llevó a Lisa abajo, para desayunar, y donde pudiera calmarse, estando junto a su hermano mayor.

* * *

En el desayuno sobró decir que Lincoln tenía a Lisa en su regazo, se veía tan tierna comiendo sentada en sus piernas, a Lucy le pareció tierno igual que a sus hermanas mayores, eso le daba sin duda una razón más para amar a su novio.

Aunque nadie notó que Lisa no miraba con buenos ojos a Lucy, no es que quisiera hacerle daño, pero no podía sentirse molesta con la gótica por su "relación" con Lincoln, ¿celos? Probablemente ¿un plan de parte de la genio? por supuesto que si, ¿Es el objetivo el albino? Absolutamente.

Después Lucy le dijo a su novio que iría a ver a Haiku, Así que acordaron verse después, cuando nadie los vio, se dieron un beso de despedida.

Mientras tanto, Lynn estaba examinando la píldora partida a la mitad.

-Solo espero que el efecto no se vea afectado en tiempo con la pastilla partida.-Comentó y fue a la cocina y puso la mitad de la píldora en un vaso de agua, pues Lincoln siempre acostumbraba ir a tomarse uno después de desayunar.

El albino llegó en el momento adecuado.

-Hola Lynn.-Saludó a su hermana mayor.-¿Estas bien?

-¿ _Estas bien?, Mejor que nunca, Linky, no puedo esperar a que estemos durmiendo juntos, te daré de todo.-_ Pensó La deportista Mordiéndose los labios sin que lo notara.-Si, estoy bien, ten, un vaso de agua como te gusta.

-Gracias.-Dijo tomándolo.

Entonces dio un sorbo completo, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el efecto comenzara, pero tenía que estar cerca para levantar sospechas, así que planeo una excusa perfecta.

-Lincoln, tengo que ir a practicar baloncesto ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenar?

-Seguro, por que no.-Dijo Lincoln.

Su plan estaba resultando exitoso, si todo iba bien, tendría al mechones blancos en sus garras. Los 2 fueron al patio trasero a entrenar un poco, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el suero comenzara a hacer su efecto.

Ambos anotaron 2 a 1, siguieron así un rato más, hasta que Lincoln comenzó a sentirse cansado, su vista estaba algo nublada y se sentía algo débil, estuvo apunto de caer cuando su hermana evitó su llegada al pasto.

-¿Tienes sueño, Linky?-Preguntó Lynn tranquilamente.

-No...No lo sé.-Decía Lincoln.-Me...siento...cansado...no...

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

El Albino solo atinó a asentir, así que eso hizo, Lynn lo llevó a su habitación, pasando por la cocina, el vestíbulo y luego las escaleras para ir a la habitación del Albino, lo dejó en su cama y este ahí se quedó, una vez cerrada con llave, al voltear a ver al Mechones blancos, inmóvil, durmiente, se mordió los Labios, lo tenía en sus garras.

- _Fue duro, pero al fin lo logré, Gané.-_ Dijo la deportista.- _¡Finalmente eres mío! Solo Mío, Linky, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, aunque estés dormidito en los brazos de morfeo, lo vas a disfrutar, la primera seré yo y solo yo, y no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo, prepárate Amor, Hoy conocerás a otra Leona Hambrienta de Ti, Hermanito.-_ Dijo Lynn mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, quitó primero su remera y pantalones para luego proceder a hacer lo mismo con su sostén y sus Bragas, y luego saltó encima de la cama.

Y comenzó a desvestir a su hermanito.

* * *

Pero una cámara conectada a la habitación de su hermano hizo que ese acto estuviera a ser presenciado por cierta genio de la familia, la cual solo apretó los puños y ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pues solo sentía enojo e impotencia, Lucy no era la única que le ha quitado a su Lincoln.

-Maldita Lynn.-Dijo Llorando.-Ella...Ella también me lo quitó, ¡Ella también me lo quitó! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!-Estaba apunto de gritarlo pero no quería llamar más la atención, así que tuvo que guardarse su cólera en su interior, tenía que planear una jugada mejor, más hábil que su hermana deportista.-Esto no se va a quedar así, no voy a hacer nada contra ti tampoco Lynn, pero tienes que aprender donde es tu territorio, lo mismo irá para Lucy, ahora tengo que pensar en lo que haré...

* * *

 _Así es, ahora vienen los Lemons, y así como la hermana Gótica tendrá que vérselas ante las demás hermanas suyas que quieren apoderarse de su novio, pero ella tampoco reaccionará con declaración de guerra, pues ya sabe que su relación está mal, así que, siendo realistas, hay una mejor solución a esto, ¿Que va a pasar? eso será para el siguiente capítulo, aunque he de aclarar que esta historia nos será larga, solo será más._

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el siguiente._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


	7. Cada 2 hay por 3

**Capítulo 7: Cada 2 hay por 3**

 ** _(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, ESTAS ADVERTIDO)_**

 _(En serio...Estas advertido, en especial si tienes menos de 15)_

* * *

Ahora lo tenía justo donde lo quería, había cerrado la puerta y nada ni nadie iría a molestarlos si quisiera entrar, estaba cerrado con llave, lo que le daría tiempo a Lynn para reaccionar.

Pero ahora lo que le importaba era que ahora Lincoln era suyo, y Solo suyo, y nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo. Saltó sobre la cama una vez desvestida y Lincoln también, le quitó su camisa, calcetines y pantalones, dejándolo solo en ropa interior, inconsciente, la Deportista notó como en los calzoncillos de su hermano se había levantado la carpa de circo que estaba esperando, Se mordió los Labios y acarició sus blancos cabellos.

-¿No es hermoso, Linky?-Preguntó Lynn a pesar de que su hermano no podía responderle.-Es como siempre lo he soñado, aún no puedo entender por qué no se me ocurrió hacer esto antes cuando me pelee con la tonta de Lucy, pero ¿que se va hacer ya? así son las cosas.-Respondió mientras seguía acariciando los blancos cabellos de su hermano.-y ahora finalmente te haré mío, voy a ser tu primera vez, aunque estés en coma, lo gozarás, te prometo que te haré feliz, mucho más de lo que la puta de Lucy podría hacerte.

Lynn procedió a dar el primer paso: quitarle los calzoncillos al pequeño albino y los arrojó a los pies de la cama, dejando expuesto su miembro viril, el cual estaba completamente tieso, empalmado, deseoso de tener algún miembro femenino cerca. Lynn quedó embobada y complacida de que su hermano hiciera una erección dedicada exclusivamente a ella, no podía decirle no a ese miembro, exquisito, listo para depositarse dentro de ella, además, de estar en sus días seguros, podría hacer que su hermano pudiera acabar dentro de ella y no correrían ningún riesgo.

Esto le hizo llegar al segundo paso y el más rico: Ser penetrada vaginalmente por su hermanito de mechones blancos, se recostó encima de Lincoln y entonces sintió como su miembro viril se introducía sobre el miembro feminil de Lynn, al sentir el contacto, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y empezó a dar embestidas, suaves al inicio que con el tiempo fueron en aumento, la deportista presionaba con fuerzas sus dientes para no gritar.

- _Mmmmmhh! tienes un pene muy bueno, Linky, Dios, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió hacer esto la vez que me pelee con Lucy? en vez de hacerte un horno danés, debí haber tenido una buena noche de sexo contigo, pero ¿que se va a hacer? así son las cosas, pero no te preocupes, ahora te estas convirtiendo en mío, Linky, aunque inconsciente no cuenta como pérdida de virginidad, aún así, como te dije, aún en coma, lo vas a disfrutar.-_ Dijo la deportista para luego dar una fuerte embestida.- _Y Mucho, hermanito._

Finalmente, como por inercia natural, el cuerpo del pequeño albino llegó finalmente al climax luego de un momento, y acabó dentro de Lynn, la cual quedó más que ruborizada, se sintió feliz, llena y satisfecha.

 _-¡Bien hecho, Linky!-_ Le felicitó con gran emoción, para luego darle un enorme beso cargado de pasión y luego le succionó los Labios un momento, y luego se quedó dormida sobre el, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

 _-Tu me perteneces Linky, y no me importa en lo absoluto que diga Lucy, ojalá ella se joda, yo soy tuya desde que naciste._

* * *

El plan de Lynn, a pesar de muchos percances, finalmente consiguió algo del chocolate blanco que tanto le había gustado, la sensación de satisfacción la había inundado, pero como todo plan que no es perfecto, había cierto detalle con anteojos que era al parecer su único testigo de tal acto. La Genio lo único que podía hacer era llorar, desahogar su pena e impotencia ante el hecho de que primero la gótica le quitaba a su Lincoln, y ahora era Lynn quien se lo había quitado.

-¿Por que?-Decía con una voz lastimera.-¿Por que no puedo estar con Linky? ¿Por que no puedo tenerlo a mi lado? ¿¡Por que!? ¡Solo quería que estuviera conmigo y...y...Solo lo abandoné por una tonta teoría! ¡SOY UNA GENIO! ¡¿COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA Y EGOÍSTA?! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Siguió sollozando durante un rato, fue considerablemente largo, hasta que cuando se calmó, limpió sus lentes y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

-Tengo que hacer mi jugada, con Lucy y Lynn adentro voy a tener que ser rápida si quiero llegar a el...-Pensó la genio.

Pero acabó completamente muda al voltear hacia atrás, estaba completamente atenta a lo que estaba viendo en las cámaras que no notó o se preocupó de que hubiera alguien atrás suyo o que entrara.

Ese fue un error bastante serio.

Detrás de la pequeña genio, su hermana de cabellos rubios también había sido testigo de tal acto, estaba ahí, helada, estática, sus labios estaban temblorosos, Lisa también estaba pálida al ver que ella también fue testigo.

-Leni.-Fue lo único que Lisa pudo decir.

El llamado de su hermanita menor la devolvió a la realidad, haciéndola reaccionar, corriendo a su habitación y a la de Lori, esta vio desde afuera de la habitación de Lisa y Lily como su hermana menor se arrojaba a su cama, comenzando a llorar.

-Leni, ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Lori al ir a su habitación que compartía con su hermana.-Leni...

-No es justo...

-¿...?

-¡No es justo!-Exclamó sin llegar a gritar.-Vi...Vi a Lynn...snif...e-en la habitación d-de Lincoln y...y se lo robó. ¡Me robó a Lincoln! ¡Nos lo robó!

Como un disparo al corazón de Lori fue la revelación de su hermana y fue directo a donde estaba Lisa, efectivamente, estaba ahí la pantalla Lynn abrazando a Lincoln, completamente desnudos y dormidos, la mayor solo apretó los puños mientras miraba con impotencia como Lynn se quedaba con el.

Pasó un rato hasta que se calmó. Al ver que Lisa seguía en "depresión", aprovechó de apagar la pantalla, además de que después pondría un paño negro en donde estaba la cámara, Lori tenía el plan perfecto.

* * *

Sentía que su interior estaba lleno, completamente satisfecha, tanto física como psicológicamente, había logrado su cometido y había ganado ese "tesoro", un tesoro que solo el mechones blancos podía otorgarle, al despertar, se vistió rápidamente y dejó la habitación para no levantar sospechas.

pero no todo olía a aires de victoria, pues cuando la deportista dejó la habitación de su hermano, nuevamente alguien dejó la puerta cerrada con llave, era más grande que Lynn, pero aún así, lo hizo, una vez que dejó el pañuelo negro sobre el lente de la cámara de Lisa, se subió a la cama de Lincoln, quien, tras un rato, estaba comenzando a despertar, y acarició su cabello blanco junto.

- _Tu me perteneces, hermanito.-_ Dijo Lori.- _No sabes el dolor que sentí con recordar todo lo malo que te hice, o no evité que te pasara, debí hacer algo como la hermana mayor que se supone que soy, y ahora quiero que me tomes, hazlo, toma mi cuerpo, haz que sea yo tu primera vez...te lo ruego, hermanito.-_ Acto seguido, lamió el pecho de su hermano pequeño, quien apenas estaba consciente cuando Lori comenzó a desvestirse, acariciando su cabello, para luego dirigir sus labios a los de su hermano y besarle con pasión.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a abrirse, vio a su hermana y sintió como su lengua se enredaba con la suya, en ese momento, ella comenzó a succionarle los labios y luego se separó de el al ver que había despertado, estuvo apunto de gritar al ver a su hermana mayor completamente desnuda sobre el, pero rápidamente le tapó la boca, o de lo contrario, todo se iría a la morgue.

-¿L-Lori?...¿que...?-Quería saber Lincoln luego de que su hermana retirara su mano de su boca.-¿Q...Que pasó? ¿estaba con Lynn abajo...? ¿como llegué aquí?

-No lo sé.-Respondió mientras aún acariciaba sus cabellos blancos y luego tomar sus manos y darle un beso en ellas.-Quizás fue obra del destino que Literalmente estemos tu y yo.-Entonces acercó su rostro al de su hermano.-De verdad no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo mucho que has hecho por mi, en especial cuando Bobby tuvo que mudarse, fuiste una estrella fugaz para mi, una de color blanco.

Entonces ella bajó su cabeza hasta decender a la parte inferior de su hermano, llevando su boca hasta el miembro de su hermanito, haciendo que el frunciera los ojos, pero eso no le sacó del grano.

-¿Lori, que haces?

No hubo respuesta, su hermana mayor estaba divirtiéndose, podía ver como Lincoln apenas estaba aguantando el climax ante la rica sensación que los suaves labios de Lori ejercían en su miembro viril.

Lo consiguió.

El jovencito liberó aquel Líquido blanco, yendo a parar a la boca de la mayor, quien hasta se lo tragó, entonces procedió a lamer la barriga de Lincoln y dirigirse a su rostro, dejando que el miembro de su hermano penetrara dentro de su intimidad, deseando más de aquel "tesoro" pero esta vez a su vientre, y no su boca, la rubia había tomado pastillas preservativas anteriormente para que pudiera terminar dentro de ella sin correr ningún riesgo, podría expresar un gran deseo hacia su hermano menor, pero no lo haría sin pensarlo ni tampoco sin exponerse a riesgos, o de lo contrario tendrían que acabar con la verdad saliendo a la Luz.

-Li...Linky...Ha...Hazlo.-Pidió Lori, mientras aumentaba las embestidas hacia su intimidad.

-L-Lori, no, esto yo no...

-¡HAZLO!-Dijo mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros, aún conservaba su figura de respeto sobre sus hermanos menores, no quería que lo amenazara después (a pesar de que ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, solo lo había asustado).

El Mechones blancos tuvo que obedecer, y dejó que el climax, dado por la sensación de su miembro viril, junto con la vista del cuerpo de su hermana, avanzara, dejando que eyaculara dentro de su intimidad.

Luego Lori quedó inmóvil por un rato, hasta que llevó su rostro apuntando hacia Lincoln y acercándose con un rostro de coqueteo hacia la mejilla del chico y le dio un pequeño lamido. Sus mejillas estaban carmesí.

-Lori, sabes que esto esta mal, ¿y si alguien nos descubre?-Intentó hacer su jugada Lincoln.

-Linky.-Respondió Lori.-Se que tu tienes una relación con Lucy, eso también está mal, no le veo mucho sentido que intentes serle "fiel", ninguna de nosotras podría darte un futuro en una relación, pero quiero que lo disfrutes al máximo, y estoy segura de que Lucy también te respondió lo mismo.

¿Acaso le leyó la mente? Pues Lucy le había dicho exactamente eso, su relación no tenía futuro, pero mientras durase, Lucy le había prometido de que le haría lo más feliz posible mientras durara.

-Lisa también ha desarrollado sentimientos por ti.-Reveló la Rubia.-Luego de esto, le diré que puedo compartirte, no voy a pelear con ellas por ti, las amo también a ellas.

-¡¿Pero que estás...Que..?!-Intentaba decir Lincoln al ver que Lucy no era la única que lo deseaba.-Más vale que ustedes...

-¿Tengamos una charla seria contigo y Lucy? Por su puesto.-Se adelantó Lori.-No te preocupes, no se lo diremos a nadie, no soportaría ese peso sobre ti, hermanito, Literalmente lo único que quiero es verte feliz.

-P-Pero...

-¿Por que lo hago? Desde mis peleas con los vestidos con Leni, La suerte, Lo que pasó con Ronnie Anne y una gama más de cosas que no hice por ti, lo hice porque se supone como la mayor debía ser la voz de la razón, apoyarte en esos momentos y mostrar algo de madures. ¡Pero solo fui una tonta que solo se preocupaba por su teléfono antes de que Literalmente Bobby se fuera! ¡¿Por que demonios no pude defenderte?! ¿Que clase de hermana soy o puedo ser para ti?-Preguntaba mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.-Por eso Literalmente quise convertirme en tu primera vez, mi castigo por todo lo malo que hice y también por lo que no hice por ti...Snif.

Lincoln quedó horrorizado, Lori decía ese tipo de cosas como si se tratase de una prostituta, además de lo que le iba a decir a Lucy, el sentía también algo por Lucy, y sentía que la había traicionado, pero de alguna forma, Lori le dio la solución con la charla que tendría con ellos y Con Lisa.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cámara, el pañuelo se había caído, y Lisa oyó todo, ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, se quedó en Blanco, dejándose caer sentada sobre su cama mientras su mente procesaba las palabras de Lori, además de descubrir que no era la Única, además de Lucy, en expresar deseo por Lincoln.

Solamente llevó su mano a su frente, no sabía que pensar...

* * *

 _Tal vez la presentación de Leni como candidata fue un poco oportuna, Lamento eso, pero no se preocupen, habrá más lemons, con Lisa y Leni, con esta última, el reparto está completo, no habrá más hermanas que sientan algo con Lincoln._

 _Ahora volveremos a la pareja principal (LincolnxLucy) veremos como reaccionará ante lo que pasó, no se preocupen, no sería un Lincy si ambos se separan aunque fuese temporal._

 _En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, nos veremos después en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces._

 _ESO ES TODO, AMIGOS._


	8. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 8: Aclaraciónes**

 _Me alegro de verte, después de un tiempo, sean bienvenidos a una nueva parte de Blanco y Negro, simplemente espero que la disfruten, bueno, decidí darme un tiempo luego de algo que preferiría no mencionar, aparte de que me faltó un poco la inspiración, responsabilidades, entre otras, Pero ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a ver si puedo darles una buena lectura con esta actualización, además de aquí estará lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, Sin más que decir..._

 _Vamos allá._

* * *

Tras acordar la charla que tendrían después en la habitación de Lori y Leni, Lincoln simplemente se limitó a esperar a Lucy, al anochecer, la esperó en la entrada, y la recibió.

-¿Tienes un minuto, Lucy?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Si, ¿Sucede algo?-Respondió.

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar, tu, yo, Lori y Lisa.

-¿N-Nos descubrieron?-Preguntó temerosa.

-No, exactamente.-Dijo.-Ven, acompáñame para que hablemos los cuatro, si.

La gótica solo asintió y siguió a su hermano adentro tomándola de su mano, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Lori y Leni, en la cual se encontraban la primera mencionada y Lisa, además de que estaba Leni, para sorpresa tanto para Lincoln como para Lucy.

-¿Leni?-Preguntó sorprendido.-No me digan que...

-En realidad, yo les dije que...-Se intentó hacer entender Leni.-...Yo...También...tu sabes...

-Creo que lo mejor será que empecemos nosotras o la situación respecto a nuestra "perspectiva" hacia nuestra unidad fraternal masculina podría tornarse...más complicada.-Dijo Lisa acomodando sus lentes, pero reflejando su nerviosismo.

Dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

-Lucy, ya sé que tu y Lincoln están...Saliendo.-Argumentó.-Y aunque eso esté mal, siendo de la misma sangre...no pienso contárselo a nadie estando yo consciente de las consecuencias que podría caer principalmente sobre Lincoln.

-¿me intentan decir que...?

Las chicas asintieron.

-Pero no vamos a pelear por Lincoln.-Dijo Lori, calmando a la gótica.-es solo que nos gustaría saber si...podríamos...

-¿Podríamos compartirlo?-Completó Lisa.-Solo si Lincoln también esta de acuerdo, ¿no?-Preguntó muy nerviosa.

Al principio Lucy quedó con la mente en blanco, y Lincoln quedó sin palabras ante lo último que dijo su hermana, no le gustó nada que Lisa dijera que podrían compartirlo, el no era un objeto, sino una persona, pero con su relación con Lucy de por medio, y que estén junto a sus hermanas que también tenían deseo por el, no le dejaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no sabía que respuesta dar.

-No quisimos incomodarlos.-Dijo Lori.-es que, Lucy, eres nuestra hermana, lo que haces tu y Lincoln está mal, Pero no se lo diremos a nadie, como es algo prohibido...no es necesario que siga todas las reglas, ¿entiendes?

-¿A...A que te refieres?-Preguntó Lucy, cuyo cerebro estaba procesando todo lo que le dijeron sus hermanas.

-¿podríamos...podrías tu...Podrías de vez en cuando...prestarnos a Lincoln?

-Si dices que no, bueno...lo entenderemos.-Dijo Lisa.

Hasta Lincoln estaba nervioso, algo así, en una relación normal, haría enojar a cualquiera, pues eso sería algo similar a la poligamia, sus 2 variantes, Poliginia y Poliandria. Sin embargo, estaba el incesto de por medio, eso daba un punto a favor, ya que su relación es informal, llegaría el día en que tendrían que terminarla y buscar a alguien que si pudiera ofrecerles futuro; Entonces Lucy se puso de pie, mostrando su expresión de siempre, Lincoln también lo hizo y ella tomó su mano.

-Creo...que necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto, ¿si?-Respondió.-Es mucho que digerir, pero...quizás haya una posibilidad...

-Agradecemos tu respuesta, Lucy.-Dijo Lisa.-esperaremos a que nos llames para confirmar tu decisión final.

-Un momento.-Dijo Lincoln.-Lori, ¿acaso intentaste drogarme cuando...?-Lincoln acomodó su garganta, pues omitiría la parte donde tuvo sexo con ella.- _Ahem..._ ¿Cuando acabé en la cama?

-N...No.-Dijo Lori.-Lo juro, fue Lynn la que te mandó a dormir.

-¿Que?-Quiso saber Lucy.

-Estaba practicando con Lynn afuera en el patio cuando me comencé a sentir cansado y luego desperté con mi habitación encontrándome con Lori.

-Concuerdo con nuestra hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa.-Lynn fue la que te llevó a la habitación de nuestro hermano cuando comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, Lynn intentó tener sexo con Lincoln, pues ella también lo desea.

-Rayos.-Dijo Lucy.

-Achh, si.-Apoyó Lincoln.-Creo que Lynn me va a tener que dar una buena explicación por lo que hizo después, Lucy, vayamos a mi habitación, ¿vale? después veremos que hacer después chicas.-Dijo Dirigiéndose a todas.

-Claro, hermano mayor.-Dijo Lisa.-Tómense el tiempo que les haga falta, se lo merecen.

Lucy también asintió y regresó a la habitación de su hermano con el, mientras que las otras 3 también tendrían que recibir explicaciones de Lynn por su acto, pero esperarían hasta que su hermana gótica asimilara todo lo que pasó, además de que Lisa y Lori hablarían también con Leni al saber que ella también había desarrollado lo mismo que las otras 4.

* * *

En la habitación de Lincoln, ambos se sentaron, Lucy miraba hacia abajo, cosa que preocupó un poco a Lincoln, puso su mano en la espalda de su hermana, seguramente era mucho que digerir, posiblemente podría sentirse decepcionada de el, o al menos eso era lo que temía el albino.

-Creo que esta bien...

Lincoln miró a su hermana.

-Lo nuestro no promete futuro, pero quiero que sea lo mejor que nos pase mientras dure...Además estoy de acuerdo con Lori, tiene un buen punto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Lucy asintió.

-Bueno, eso evita que las cosas se descontrolen un poco.

-Pero si nada en esta casa esta bajo control de nada.

Ambos rieron ante la revelación de Lucy, obviamente en la casa Loud, el caos estaba de sobra, con mucha razón.

-Aunque creo que me gusta compartir.-Acto seguido, la chica fundió sus labios con los de su hermano.-Puedes decirles después acerca de mi decisión, pero ahora, quiero también...Hacerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Lincoln, ¿Tienes las píldoras?

-Claro, están ahí.-Señaló el albino a su cómoda, para que después Lucy tomara una con un vaso de agua que también estaba ahí.-¿Por que?

Lincoln vio a Lucy acercar su rostro al suyo al terminar la pregunta, supo que era lo que Lucy quería, desde el punto de vista de la gótica, se sentía preparada, por lo cual se quitó sus mangas, pantis y luego se quitó su remera negra, Lincoln también comenzó a desvestirse, ya se había puesto rojo como un tomate al presenciar el cuerpo de Lori, pero en el caso de Lucy, su peculiaridad fue su piel completamente pálida, como un vampiro de las historias que a ella le gustaba leer, en cierto modo, se sentía como si estuviera en una, viendo el cuerpo, aunque no muy desarrollado en comparación con las mayores, no lo dejó nada decepcionado.

Luego ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas.

 _ **(Advertencia: Lemon)**_

Una vez recostados y cubiertos, además de haber cerrado la puerta con llave, nuevamente fundieron sus labios, dando inicio al momento de éxtasis, la erección de Lincoln se revitalizaba, la compuerta de Lucy se abría mientras esta se ponía encima suyo y le succionaba los labios, para luego darle uno que otro beso en el cuello a su hermano, a veces también daba uno que otro mordisco, pero no usaba sus dientes y lo hacía de forma suave, saboreando a su chocolate blanco.

Lincoln se agarraba a ella, con fuerza pero a la vez con suavidad para no lastimarla, entonces hizo que se fuera un poco más arriba de su cabeza para comenzar a besar su pecho y alrededor de su ombligo, finalmente llegando a sus labios mayores, comenzó a usar su lengua y lamer los alrededores de su vagina, y, como no, por su entrada, la gótica dio un gemido tapándose la boca para no gritar, Lincoln supo entonces que había logrado su cometido de complacer a su amada.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy pensó que no podría sentir algo más rico, cuando Lincoln llevó también sus dedos a ese lugar y, junto con su lengua, comenzó a masajear los extremos de su vagina con sus dedos, movíendolos en circulo del reloj y contrarreloj, estaba funcionando, pues notó que Lucy había agarrado su almohada y la mordía con fuerza para no gritar y entonces ella se giró hacia abajo y Lincoln quedó sobre ella, más bien, a la altura de su entrepierna.

- _Tuve que entregar mi virginidad a Lori, pero no te preocupes, Hermanita, aún así voy a hacer que disfrutes al máximo._ -Pensó Lincoln, sintiéndose un poco triste por aquello, pero Lucy por otro lado, estaba ansiosa por entregarle la suya, en sus pensamientos solo estaba el deseo de hacer de Lincoln, todo un hombre, y sabía que el también podría hacer que ella dejara de ser una niña, el la convertiría en una mujer ahora.

- _Haré de ti todo un hombre, mi Linc, mi hermoso vampiro de blanco cabello nevado, y quiero que me vuelvas una mujer, hazlo, hazme tuya, dame lo que tienes dentro, no te preocupes, que tenemos los preservativos para no correr riesgo._ -Susurró Lucy al oído tras acercarse a su hermano.- _Hazlo, reclámame, y yo te disfrutaré por cada segundo que pasa, reclama a tu condesa._

Al principio tuvo sus dudas, pero tras pensarlo un poco se fueron sus dudas, aunque primero terminaría el trabajo que estaba haciendo actualmente, entonces comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de la Cunnilingus, entonces Lucy se aferró a la cama y comenzó a mover sus piernas arriba y abajo, mientras su hermano lamía su pálida piel en esa zona específica de la chica gótica, que después pasaría a ser Mujer gótica, así como el, un hombre.

Finalmente vio que su hermanita se había cansado, pero quedó satisfecha, así que procedió a ponerla encima de el nuevamente, y dejó que su miembro viril, erecto, tieso, aquella parte que solo el hombre tiene en su biología, esquisto, se dirigiera al miembro femenil suyo, sintió como acariciaba su ombligo, hacia abajo, pasando por el, luego sintió como cruzaba su entrepierna y, llegó a su destino finalmente, haciéndola soltar un gemido mientras sus mejillas pálidas se volvían carmesí.

La casa Loud gozaba de ruido con una familia como la suya, ciertamente fue una ventaja que los 2 amantes incestuosos supieron exprimir para que no los oigan mientras hacían el amor, no oirían los sonidos de la cama de Lincoln mientras el complacía a su Lucy.

La punta de su miembro se aventuró dentro del orificio de Lucy.

Ahora era un poco menos virgen, pero muy pronto habría más.

Aunque no llevaban ningún tipo de protección, podían estar tranquilos, pues, como se mencionó con anterioridad, tenían pastillas preservativas y un vaso de agua, luego de que terminaran de hacer el amor, Lucy procedería a tomarlas para evitar un embarazo no deseado, ni acabar con todo lo construido.

El pene de Lincoln se adentró un poco más.

Un poco menos virgen era Lucy ahora.

La gótica le succionaba los Labios a su hermano, el cual notaba como lo sostenía, claramente Lucy mostraba mucha fuerza a pesar de ser una de las menores, pero poco le importó a su hermano, además de que el también le hacía una demostración de la fuerza que poseía gracias al ejercicio que empezó a hacer ya que finalmente hizo caso a su madre de ejercitarse, sobra decir que su cuerpo estaba en forma, no hipermusculado como los que ingieren esteroides, pero tenía un cuerpo en perfecta forma como para que, a los ojos de Lucy, le generara el deseo de hacer suya ese monumento que era su hermano, su musculatura la embobaba completamente.

Más adentro aún.

Su virginidad estaba a la mitad de vaciar, muy pronto su transformación en mujer estaría completa.

Sentía lo rígido que era el miembro de su hermano, sentirlo dentro de ella, la llevaba muy cerca de su orgasmo, sentía el éxtasis comenzando a apoderarse de ella, pero poco le importaba, saboreaba a su Lincoln a más no poder, las embestidas iban en aumento, y eso la llevaba cada vez más cerca del climax, el calor de su cuerpo acobijaba a Lucy en ese momento que ambos saboreaban.

El miembro de su hermano fue más adentro.

Un poco más y su virginidad habría sido entregada.

A estas alturas sobra decir que los 2 estaban disfrutando aquel momento como si no hubiera mañana, 2 jóvenes almas que se dejaban llevar por el placer de aquel momento de intimidad, Lincoln no dejaba de besar los labios de Lucy, ni su cuello o pecho, ni ella quería que parara, era su momento, el momento de los 2, solo ellos, nadie más

Finalmente, todo su miembro quedó dentro de ella.

La conversión de Lucy en una mujer, estaba completa.

Lincoln también era ahora un hombre.

Y la virginidad de la gótica, le fue entregada al albino.

-Li...Linc...Ha...hazlo.-Susurró Lucy, no pudo decir más pues estaba muy extasiada como para formular algo de su boca.

Y simplemente dejó que el climax lo aplastara como el peso de un avión, la fuerza era tan grande que hizo que disparara chorro tras chorro dentro del vientre de Lucy, la cual recibía gustosamente el baño, sentía aquel líquido blanco caliente ser depositado en su interior, llevándola a ella también al climax, ambos se devoraron apasionadamente mientras su amor los envolvía.

Finalmente, rendidos ante el cansancio, ambos se acomodaron para dormir una siesta, Lucy permaneció recostada sobre su hermano con sus mejillas carmesí, el cual le dio un beso y ambos quedaron dormidos, no sin antes de que Lucy tomara el vaso de agua con la píldora y la tomó, para evitar riesgos, así, quedaron dormidos, ambos amantes que eran la representación casi perfecta de la Luz y las tinieblas, El Día y La Noche, un alma de Luz, y la otra, una de Oscuridad, a pesar de ser opuestos incluso, la respuesta de su amor era simple.

Los opuestos se atraen.

* * *

Luego de regresar a su casa luego de una práctica, Lynn regresaba a casa totalmente enérgica y llena de ánimo, al subir las esclaeras, dejó su balón en su habitación, sin embargo, al voltear una vez que salió, las 3 chicas la estaban esperando.

-Lynn.-Dijo en un tono muy serio.-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, verán quiero avisar que: Voy a centrarme en terminar esta historia antes de continuar con Loud Nights y especialmente con Final Fantasy Loud, ¿por que digo esto? bueno, esta última, será bastante larga, así que primero terminaré Blanco y Negro, y luego seguiré con Loud Nights y sacaré otra historia, aunque de momento no me decido si es una que también tengo preparada en el borrador, o alguna de las 2 que tengo en Hiatus, pero no se preocupen, no me iré hasta que termine todas las historias que tengo en mi sección._

 _Nos veremos después en la siguiente parte, pues esta historia no será muy larga, un par de capítulos más y ya, así que hasta entonces._

 _ESO ES TODO, AMIGOS._


	9. Acuerdos

**Capítulo 9: Acuerdos**

 _Me alegro de verte, lamento la demora, falta de inspiración era lo que tenía, pero no se preocupen, como ya dije, no pienso dejar mis historias sin terminar, además a muchos les ha gustado esta historia_ (aunque sea de Loudcest y ya sabrán que no suelo estimar mucho estas historias, bueno, en algunos casos) _En fin, vayamos al capítulo, ojalá les guste._

* * *

-Lynn, tenemos que hablar.-Dijo en un tono serio.

-Eh...No tengo tiempo, Ahora estaba preparándome para...

-No busques excusas, unidad fraternal mayor número 5.-Interrumpió Lisa.-Por favor acompáñanos, resistirse solo lo hará más difícil.-Agregó mostrando un par de esposas que no dudaría en poner si se resistía.

-Lisa, como que no creo que sea necesario que juegues al policía y ladrón con Lynn.-Comentó Leni intentando bajar un poco la creciente tensión.

-(Bufido), Esta bien.-Dijo con resignación.

* * *

Luego de una buena siesta, compartiendo su calor mutuamente, Lincoln y Lucy finalmente despertaron, bueno, Lincoln despertó primero, Lucy estaba aún empezando a abrir los ojos. Se sentó y acarició los negros cabellos de su hermanita.

-Luce.-Susurró Lincoln.-Luce, despierta.

-No nos levantemos, por favor, Linc.-Pidió en un tono casi audible.-Sigamos durmiendo.

-Ya es bastante pasado de mediodía.-Dijo Lincoln.-Deberíamos levantarnos antes de que las demás sospechen.

Lucy asintió y se estiró para proceder a levantarse, por lo cual los 2 entonces comenzaron a vestirse de nuevo tras su velada donde se dedicaron a hacer el amor, entonces Lisa llamó a su puerta.

-Disculpen...hermanos.-Dijo Lisa.-lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos de su presencia nuevamente en la habitación de Lori y Leni, Lynn ha llegado y es necesario que todos tengamos una seria charla con ella.

-¿Lynn?, Ah si.-Suspiró Lincoln.-Espero que tenga una buena explicación.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber porque me tienen aquí?-Preguntó con molestia.

-Me drogaste a mi, y luego drogaste a Lincoln para tener relaciones con el.-Dijo Lori con un tono serio.

-¡Lincoln es mío, Consignase su propio hermano para tener relaciones sexuales!-Reclamó la deportista.

-Lynn.

Las chicas voltearon a la puerta para ver al Albino entrar con Lucy y Lisa, además de que con la primera estaban tomados de la mano, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Lynn y dispararle una mirada amenazante a la gótica.

Lucy se incomodó un poco, más Lincoln acarició la mano de su novia y luego la soltó para dirigirse a Lynn con un tono serio.

-Así que me dormiste, Lynn, ¿verdad?-Preguntó seriamente, Haciéndola sudar en frío, cosa que el chico notó.-Lynn...-Agregó seriamente.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Rendida y molesta.-Tal vez si te drogué...pe...pero lo hice porque te...yo te...

Lincoln levantó la ceja.

-¡TE QUIERO A TI, ¿SI?! ¡Lo admito!-Gritó, pero no como para llamar a las demás. Mientras caía de rodillas-Quería estar contigo, pero ella me quitó a ti.-Señaló a Lucy.-Y como si no fuera suficiente, después ellas 3 también.

-¡Lynn!-Exclamó Lincoln.-Escucha, lo que tengo con Lucy...-Iba a decir después de voltear a verla un rato, mirándola a los ojos para que no se ofendiera por lo que iba a decir.-...E...Esta mal, si, lo que hicimos nosotros y ustedes 4 está mal...

Fue la declaración de Lincoln, pero no se iba a detener.

-Pero...

Tomó un poco de aire para suspirar y relajar sus sienes.

-(Suspiro) pero ni yo puedo evitarlo.-Dijo más calmado, Lynn levantó la mirada.-Miren, no les negaré si quieren hacer el amor conmigo, pero saben que lo nuestro está mal, así que no creo que sea muy importante si nos somos fieles o no, tu misma lo dijiste Lucy, lo nuestro no tiene futuro alguno, pero como tu me lo dijiste a mi, ahora yo también se lo digo a ti y a todas ustedes: Mientras dure, me aseguraré de que sea algo inolvidable.

Obviamente todo lo que dijo Lincoln era correcto, todas ellas se habían imaginado una relación con el, aunque no fuera posible, nadie lo aceptaría, así que siendo realistas ¿por que no compartir? era un pastel que no estaba en el menú y eso lo hacía más codiciado.

-Lincoln tiene razón.-Dijo Lucy.-Chicas, desde que Lincoln...bueno, hizo algo por mi, supe que llegaría a mi corazón, pero no voy a negarselo a ustedes, pues lo nuestro está prohibido, entonces ¿que sentido tiene si somos fieles o no?

Todas se miraron entre ellas, si no estaban siguiendo las "reglas" en cuanto a lo que se podía hacer y lo que no, entonces, ¿que caso tenía si se eran fieles o no?

-Lucy tiene un buen punto.-Dijo Lori.-Aunque sería mejor que nadie más lo sepa, además de que si vamos a...bueno, tendríamos que usar protección para evitar los riesgos.-Agregó, a lo que el resto estaba de acuerdo, aunque Lynn bajó la mirada.

-Entonces deberíamos ir a comprarlas.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Lincoln para luego voltear a ver a Lynn.-Pero escúchame bien, Lynn, no voy a olvidar fácilmente lo que hiciste, ni aunque lo nuestro prohibido esté, no puedes drogar a los demás para hacer lo que quieras, agradece que no le diremos nada a nadie.

Ante esto, los demás salieron abajo para ir a la farmacia, dejando a Lynn con desilusión, pues había tomado en cuenta lo que hizo, ahora tendría que esforzarse aún más para llegar a su hermano, quedó sentada con la cabeza abajo., pues había perdido por su estupidez, sin olvidar el riesgo que pudo correr al no tener protección.

* * *

Luego de ponerse un poco más de acuerdo, las chicas ya tendrían "tiempo" para estar con Lincoln, aunque primero, según la opinión de este y de Lori, era necesario primero buscar lo necesario, pues no solo debían ser cautelosos, también debían estar pendientes de posibles embarazos no deseados, así que más tarde, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lucy y Lisa fueron a una farmacia que Lori solía visitar para buscar uno que otro medicamento, sus padres también iban ahí de vez en cuando, pero estos preferían esa farmacia como "Último recurso" ¿La razón? muy simple, el vendedor era algo...raro.

Aún así, los 5 fueron allí, bajaron de Vanzilla y al dar un paso frente a la farmacia, esta cerró las puertas y ventanas con compuertas de hierro y aparecieron apuntadores láser apuntando a la entrada.

-ADVERTENCIA: CIRCULEN LA ZONA O FUERZA BRUTAL SERÁ DESBLOQUEADA, TIENEN 5 SEGUNDOS PARA ACORDONAR LA ZONA.

-¡Soy Lori, Toallín!-Exclamó la rubia.-He venido a hacer unas compras y traje a mis hermanos conmigo.

-IDENTIFICACIÓN CONFIRMADA.-Entonces las compuertas se abrieron y los láseres se guardaron.-DISFRUTE DE LAS COMPRAS, BUEN DÍA.

- _¿Que sistema de seguridad de ese tipo se pone en una farmacia como esta?-_ Era lo que quería saber Lisa al pensar eso.

Los chicos entraron a la farmacia y fueron a ver al vendedor.

-Hola, venimos por un par de preservativos y condones...para un par de amigos.-Dijo Lori.-Ya sabe como son la gente joven.

-Oh, ¿y vuestros amigos buscan una sensación energizante o un vuelo de cuerpo entero?-Preguntó el vendedor, generando silencio por un momento.

-Em...no lo sé.

-Dejen que llame a nuestro Porroexperto para que os ayude.-Dijo el vendedor para ir a la puerta trasera, de la cual salió el quien les estaba hablando y...espera, ¿¡El porroexperto es una toalla!?

-Oigan, ¿Quieren un Porro? ¡Ah, Hola Lori!-Saludó la "Toalla" parlante.

-Hola, Toallín.-Saludó Lori.-¿No estabas en rehabilitación?

-¿Rehabilitación?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Ah, si, Toallín antes era un drogadicto, hasta que lo encontraron desnudo en la plaza protestando porque los inodoros se llevaban sus pertenencias, y luego acabó con una bandera estadounidense en su mano sobre un carro policial hasta que lo redujeron con un electroshock, ese video lo tengo en mi teléfono y Literalmente aún lo tengo.-Susurró Lori al contarles esa historia, aunque siendo una toalla, ¿como se desnudaría? no lo se...

-Si, Lo estaba.-Respondió Toallín.-Pero ahora volví a Royal Woods, Hace un año que estoy sobrio, Bien sobrio, nada de drogas, ¿Y saben que?, ¡No las extraño para nada!

-Y...¿Conque ahora en una farmacia de preservativos y condones?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Así es, Gótica, prefiero concentrarme en el negocio de preservativos antes que las drogas, así evito una recaída.-Respondió Toallín.-y también es una farmacia con Cannabis, ¡es genial! Ahora vuelo de placer. Ayudo a la gente a evitar embarazos no deseados, y varios de los que vienen son adolescentes que apenas pueden controlar sus hormonas o que quieren una primera vez, además ¿sabían que en la antigüedad los chinos les daban Cannabis a los infantes cuando les salían sus dientes?-Argumentó.

-Uhh, creo que guardaré eso para el examen de historia.-Dijo Leni.

-Tengo una personalidad adictiva, así que estoy bien sin ella, ahora tengo un hijo con una señorita, así que me conviene seguir el camino recto, ¿entiendes?.-Agregó.-Bueno, Resulta que tenía un hijo hace mucho tiempo, pero no me daba cuenta por estar tan drogado, ahora tengo un trabajo, pago la renta, también ayudo a la gente con su vida sexual y salud con la medicina pergonista que necesita para prevenir todo tipo de embarazo o contagio de VIH, también los estrés de algún trabajo, los impuestos, y el tráfico, Y una esposa que no te deja en paz y se queja del departamento y te dice: _¡Toallín, hay una gotera! ¿¡Y por qué no la arreglas!? ¡NO SOY UN FONTANERO, PUTA! ¡SOY UNA TOALLA, NO UN PLOMERO DE MIERDA!_

-...

-Bien, eh, vinimos por un par de condones y pastillas preservativas para nuestros amigos, son 7 en total.

-Claro, aquí tengo la orden.-Dijo sacando un par de cajas detrás suyo.-Bueno son 3 cajas de píldoras preservantes y 4 con 6 secciones de condones cada una, 2 son de condones masculinos y las otras 2 son femeninos para...aguarda...¿que carajo? ¡¿QUIEN ME DEJÓ PRESERVATIVOS PASADOS DE LA FECHA DE VENCIMIENTO EN EL MOSTRADOR?! ¿¡ACASO SOMOS UNOS PUTOS RETARDADOS!? ¡LA GENTE NO QUIERE MEZCLAR EL PLACER DEL SEXO CON ALGO VENCIDO DE LOS 70°! ¡LA DISCO PASÓ DE MODA! ¡ESO LOS PONE COMO LOCOS! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! **¡A LA MIERDA TODOS!**

-¡Ey! Ey, Toallín todo está bien, Cálmate.-Pidió Lori.

-¡No, no está TODO BIEN! ¡Trato de llevar un negocio legítimo, y me duele la espalda, no puedo dormir, no tengo apetito...¡Este pueblo de mierda está tan Jodido que tenemos que comprarles nuestros productos a CHICOS DE QUINTO GRADO QUE ANDA A SABER QUE MIERDA LE PONEN! ¡Y encima, un montón de perras chupapenes incestuosas y su hermano entran a MI TIENDA, y me dicen que RELAJE! ¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA!-Gritaba iracundo, sabían que iba a atacar, pero entonces Lincoln recordó que tenía una bomba que había creado con Lisa para hacerle una broma a Luan, viendo que a su lado habían un grupo de cajas con polvo de Cannabis, así que Lincoln sacó la "bomba" y la arrojó contra esas cajas.- **¡RELÁJATE, ERES UNA TOALLA!**

 **"BOOM"**

La explosión hizo que el humo de marihuana se empezara a expandir, justo cuando Toallín iba a darles una golpiza.

-¡¿CREEN QUE UN MONTÓN DE HUMO PUEDE CONMIGO?! NO! Y AHORA, MI MEJOR ATAQUE!...mi mejor ataque...mi...chicos...mi ataque...oh, hola Lori, cuanto tiempo, ¿como has estado? eres una chica muy chula, me alegra verte...-Terminó Toallín totalmente drogado, para el alivio de los Louds.

-Aquí tienen los preservativos para vuestros amigos, les agregué una barrera adicional en caso de que pudiera romperse, pero ya sabes como funciona. Cortesía de la casa, pasen cuando quieran.

-Mejor salgamos antes de que nos drogemos también.-Sugirió Lincoln con la nariz tapada, sus hermanas igual, así que todos salieron rápidamente de la farmacia antes que la marihuana también les surtiera efecto.

* * *

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.-Dijo Lori, a lo que le resto la miraron confundidos.

-¿No que ya habías pasado por aquí antes?-Preguntó Lisa.

-Bueno, si, pero Toallín jamás lo vi actuar así.-Respondió.

-Creo que nuestro vendedor-toalla estaba experimentando lo que se conoce como síndrome de abstinencia, muy común en personas que llevan mucho tiempo consumiendo para luego dejar de consumir si son muy adictivos como nuestro amigo, Toallín.-Argumentó la genio.

-Bueno...ya tenemos los preservativos, vamos a casa.

-¿Que hay de Lynn?-Quiso saber Lucy.

-Supongo que habrá que convencerla de usarlos o que me deje ponérmelos cuando le den las ganas, aunque creo que pasará un pequeño tiempo por ya saben que.

-Y que lo digas, linky.

* * *

 _Lamento la demora, estaba un poco bloqueado, pero ya les traje esta otra parte de blanco y negro, no se preocupen, planeo un par de Lemons más, sumado a que finalmente me estoy acercando a un punto en el que puedo agregar a esta historia algo que he planeado hace mucho, no diré que, pero finalmente podré agregarlo en la siguiente parte, o la que venga después._

 _En fin, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, agregué a Toallín de South park, y sus dialogos son del juego retaguardia en peligro, no pude resistirme en ponerlo, además de que ahora Lincoln y sus hermanas pueden estar tranquilos para hacer sus momentos de intimidad sin correr riesgo de embarazo, pero sin descartar que deben hacerlo sin ser descubiertos claro._

 _Nos veremos en la siguiente parte, nos leeremos luego, ojalá les haya gustado esta parte, ya estamos acercándonos al final._


	10. Epílogo

**Capítulo 10: Epílogo**

* * *

Guardaron los condones bajo los colchones de las camas de Lori y Leni, mientras que las píldoras preservativas bajo el de Lincoln, luego de eso, las cosas en la casa Loud siguieron rutinariamente hasta el anochecer, donde todos fueron a dormir.

Lincoln tampoco fue la excepción, aunque también revisó que las pastillas no fueran aplastadas bajo el colchón, al ver que estaban intactas, además hay que agregar que estuvo ayudando principalmente a Lucy con sus poemas, aunque algunas de las chicas que no estaban al tanto de su relación sintieron algo de curiosidad, al final nunca preguntaron, fue un alivio tanto para los 2, como para Lori, Leni y Lynn.

El albino salía del baño tras hacer sus necesidades, pues había comido uno de sus emparedados con hot dogs, cosa que le hizo "Mandarle un Fax al Diablo" de forma dura en el inodoro, luego de eso, procedió a ponerse pijama, estaba por ponerse la camisa, hasta que sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy, Linky.-Susurró a su oido.

-Leni.-Respondió.-Eres la que mayormente me llama así, además de que conozco tu voz.

-Ay, Linky.-Dijo Leni, quitando sus manos de los ojos de su hermano.-Sabes que yo estoy para ti siempre que lo necesites.

-Nosotras también.-Dijo Lori entrando en compañía con Lucy y Lisa.

-Linc, ahora que...bueno, ya sabes.-Dijo Leni.-Nos preguntábamos si...como ahora lo sabes, hemos pensado que estamos yendo un poco apresurado y...

-¿Si?

-Ellas también les gustaría tener una cita contigo.-Completó la gótica.

-Ay, Luce.-Dijo Lori algo avergonzada, mientras que Lucy son junto los brazos con una sonrisa con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno...yo...-Dijo Lincoln.-La verdad no se que pensar, igual lo hicieron de una forma algo apresurada todo lo que me están diciendo, sin olvidar las acciones que Lynn hizo al drogarme a mi y a Lori...¿puede ser que esperen hasta mañana para tomar una decisión?

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Leni.-No te sientas presionado, Linky.

-Me alegra oír eso.-Terminó con una sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, eran las 6 de la mañana, el sol aún no había salido, más Lincoln prefirió esa hora especifico para aclarar las cosas con sus hermanas, tuvo que tomarse una tasa de café para aminorar el sueño, luego de terminarse su tasa, salió al patio trasero, viendo los rayos del sol alzarse sobre la cordillera.

-Lincoln.-Lo llamó su hermana mayor.

-¿Lynn?-Preguntó al ver a su hermana, en un tono neutro.

-¿puedo...puedo hablar contigo un momento? ¿por favor?-Pidió la deportista.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Lynn tomó algo de aire, se veía absolutamente avergonzada.

-Yo...quisiera que me perdones...me...fui una egoista con todas y contigo, quise nuevamente ser el centro de atención...y sabemos las veces que he hecho eso. Por favor, perdóname; mira, se que esto esta mal, el incesto, pero si no quisiera hacerte feliz, les habría dado una golpiza, regaños, o hasta los habría delatado.-Replicó.-Pero si te hace feliz, no me entrometeré en su relación, aunque sea de incesto y además poligámica.

Lynn solo acarició su brazo y rodó los ojos a un lado, había entendido que sus acciones estuvieron mal al intentar drogar a sus hermanos sin medir las consecuencias. Su expresión la delataba.

Lincoln suspiró tranquilo, pero tomó valor de acercarse a ella.

-Esta bien, Lynn.-Dijo con su mano sobre el hombro de la deportista.-Haz demostrado que reconociste tus errores, pero si vas a prometer que no volverás a hacer algo parecido, cumple con tu palabra.-Agregó con tranquilidad y amabilidad, pero a la ves de una forma seria.-Lo que hiciste es casi igual a lo que pasó con nosotros por tus supersticiones.

-Si.-Dijo muy avergonzada.-Lo prometo, lo juro por Dios, por todas, por ti.-Afirmó, prometiendo que cumpliría con su palabra.-Nunca más volveré a hacer algo así.

En un momento más, las demás llegaron, Lincoln y Lynn les aclararon todo al verla, sumado a que también se disculpó con Lori y, al igual que Lincoln, prometió que jamás volvería a intentar algo así con ninguna nunca más, en caso de las demás, aunque no les pareció suficientemente convencible, aceptaron sus disculpas.

-Gracias chicas.-Agradeció Lynn.-tienen mi palabra.

-Lynn, ¿sabes que lo que hiciste es casi un abuso?-Juzgó Lori.

Lynn nuevamente se sintió avergonzada, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Tu también hiciste algo similar.-Recordó Lincoln, su hermana también se sintió avergonzada por eso.-(Quejido) bien, bien, chicas, miren, ¿por que no mejor olvidamos esto, si?-Sugirió.-Solo...olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿si? solo...empecemos de cero, ¿les parece?

-Claro-Dijeron las 5.

-Bien.-Respondió, satisfecho y se dirigió a Leni.-¿A donde vamos?

-¡Uh! El centro comercial.-Dijo emocionada.-Me...me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo yendo de compras al centro comercial.

-¿Que están planeando?-Quiso saber Lynn.

-Bueno, igual que Lucy, si vamos a iniciar una relación, hagamoslo con calma.-Aclaró.-¿que les parece si en la tarde vamos los 6 para pasar tiempo?

-Seguro.-Dijo Lori.

-Absolutamente.-Dijo Lisa.

-Seguro que la pasaremos genial.-Dijo Lynn

Entonces vio como cada una se acercaba a el y le daba cada una un beso en los Labios, fue que Lincoln pudo decir "¿Todo bien? todo bien" Los 6 fueron a desayunar con discreción, pusieron la cuartada de que quisieron levantarse temprano porque si, incluso Lori se excusó diciendo "¿Algún problema con eso?" ante eso, las demás dejaron de preguntar, dejándolos tranquilos.

Con eso todo se había solucionado, Podrían tener una relación amorosa informal, además de secreta por un tiempo, tenían los materiales necesarios para cuando tuvieran que hacer el amor sin correr riesgos.

Las demás subieron a Vanzilla para ir a su "cita" con Lincoln, pues luego de reconsiderarlo un poco debido a que no estaba del todo seguro de lo que dijo en el patio trasero aquella mañana y pensarlo un poco más a fondo, decidió que por que no sería una mala idea tener una cita con las 5, después de todo, su relación era informal, tendría tiempo para pasar juntos, aunque Lynn tendría más dificultades que el resto para llegar al corazón de su hermano. Lincoln y Lucy eran los últimos que quedaban, en su habitación, ambos se miraban mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Luce...

-Lincoln, gracias.-Dijo.-Sé que ahora las demás también van a querer pasar tiempo contigo, y probablemente no podamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos.-Respondió.-Pero aún así te lo agradezco, te lo agradezco mucho; Aunque nuestra relación monogámica solo...duro un buen momento, lo disfruté como si toda mi vida pasara en ese instante.

-Lucy, yo...-Iba a decir pero su hermanita lo calló con su dedo.

-Lincoln, esto jamás lo olvidaré, has hecho mucho por mi.

La gótica fundió sus labios suavemente con los de su hermano mayor, el mismo que la cubrió, apoyó, el que la escuchaba, y el que le dio amor como nadie, para ella, aunque solo fuera por tan solo un instante, lo disfrutó como si hubiera tenido más duración, y esa fue su forma de decir "gracias" a su hermano, dándole gracias por no rechazar su amor, como forma de agradecer todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Lincoln, Lucy.

-Lynn.-Dijeron ambos.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-Preguntó un poco avergonzada.

-No, ya vamos bajando.-Lincoln y Lucy avanzaron, pero Lynn tomó su brazo un momento.

-Lincoln...Lucy, ustedes...yo, es decir...

-Lynn.-Dijo Lucy, acercándose.-¿Por que no olvidamos eso? como si no hubiera pasado.

-Pero...

-Lynn, Olvídalo ya.-Pidió su hermana mayor.-Ya no te guardo ningún rencor.-Calmó a su hermana.-Lincoln ya te perdonó.

-Es cierto, Lynn.-Apoyó Lincoln.-Ya dijiste que lo sentías, y todos aceptamos, no tienes por qué darte tantos rodeos.

-Bueno.-Dijo levemente.-Está bien.

-Respondió.-Ey, ¿y si les invito una malteada a las 2 allá? y luego nos sentamos en una parte, y disfrutemos de nuestro paseo, ¿si?

-Seguro.

-Por supuesto.

Los 3 bajaron al primer piso y fueron al patio delantero siendo recibidos por Lori, Leni y Lisa, encendió el motor para andar, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al ver un vehículo verde detenerse frente a su casa, en especial al ver a las 2 personas, un chico y una chica, bajar de el, La rubia mayor más que los demás estaba con la boca bien abierta al ver principalmente al chico, jamás pasó por su cabeza tener que verlo de nuevo.

-Ey, Lori.-Saludó felizmente en compañía de su hermana.


	11. Plus I

**Plus I: Nostalgia**

* * *

Con la boca abierta estaban tanto las chicas como el propio Lincoln, pero Lori más que nadie estaba con la boca abierta, ahí estaba, frente a ella luego de 3 largos años, su antiguo novio, Bobby Santiago, y para rematar, con su hermana menor, Ronnie anne, cosa que hizo que el albino estuviera con la misma expresión de su hermana mayor.

-Lori.-Lo llamó el chico sonriente mientras Lincoln y Lori salían de Vanzilla.

-B...Bobby?-Preguntaba Lori, incrédula al ver a su ex novio frente a ella, y más encima trayendo a su hermana.-¿q...que estás haciendo aquí? ¿no se habían mudado hace...3 años?

-Bueno, si.-Dijo pasando su mano por su nuca.-Lo hicimos, bueno, resulta que a mamá le pidieron ayuda en el hospital de Royal Woods, tuvimos que venir con ella durante una semana aproximadamente.

-Ah, pues...bien por ustedes.-Dijo Lori.

-Si, yo también espero que puedan pasarlo bien...durante su estancia por acá.-Agregó Lincoln cuando sintió un puñetazo amistoso en su brazo, fue de parte de la hermana de Bobby, su forma de saludar al chico de pelo blanco.

-Ey, patético, como haz estado.-Dijo Ronnie anne.

-Ah, Ronnie.-Dijo sobándose su brazo.-Que bueno verte, supongo que has estado bien.

-Por supuesto que si, tonto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

Su forma de actuar no agradó nada a las demás, ni siquiera a Lori, sumado al golpe amistoso, cualquiera de ellas ya quería devolvérselo, particularmente Lori, Lynn y Lucy, aunque no querían problemas, menos con viejos amigos, además, ya conocían a la chica.

-Bueno, es que ha pasado mucho.

-Claro que no, tontillo.-Respondió.-Solo fueron 3 años, nada del otro mundo.

- _Para mi fueron largos, y creo que tal vez me hubiera gustado que lo hubieran sido más.-_ Pensó Lincoln un poco.

-Y que ha de ustedes, ¿van a alguna parte?-Preguntó Bobby.

-Pues...íbamos al centro comercial, ya sabes...de compras.-Se excusó Lori.-Íbamos ahora cuando ustedes aparecieron.

-Ah, pues vale.-Respondió el chico.-Ey, ¿que tal si nos vemos en el centro comercial después? Pues mamá dijo que tendríamos que acompañarla de compras allí después, seguro que después nos vemos por ahí.

-Je je, si, podría ser.-Rió Lori sarcásticamente.-tal vez.

Entonces Bobby miró su reloj.

-Bueno, mamá nos espera, vamos Ronnie, no querrás que nos den otra nalgada a ambos por llegar tarde o faltar a tus compromisos, ¿verdad?

-Ugh, ni lo menciones.-Respondió.-vayamos de una vez, hasta luego, chicas, Lincoln.

-Nos vemos, Louds.

Con esa despedida, los hermanos Santiago volvieron al auto de donde llegaron y pusieron rumbo a la casa de su familia, los Loud por su parte, aunque algo desconcertados, decidieron ir al centro comercial para relajarse un poco de lo acontecido y también porque era donde tendrían las chicas su "cita" con su hermano Lincoln.

* * *

Vanzilla no tardó mucho en llegar al centro comercial, los loud fueron a la sección de comida rápida y luego de pedir una orden, buscaron una mesa grande y se sentaron allí, comieron y charlaron, de cosas variadas de los que les gustaba hacer a cada uno, también aprovecharon de preguntarle a Lincoln su día en la escuela o con sus amigos.

-Bueno, Liam me ha dicho que no quiere pensar en relaciones aún, y eso que el primero de nosotros en hablar de chicas cuando nos llegó la primera vez.

-Je je, literalmente no sabe lo que se pierde...

-Pero si ya habían hablado de chicas antes.-Dijo Leni.

-Se refiere a cosas "diferentes" acerca de chicas, hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa acomodando sus lentes.

-Bueno, Carol me dijo que se retirará de la competencia de selfies, me dijo que está algo...cansada.

-Supongo que mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo cansaría a cualquiera, hermanos.-Dijo Lisa.-y en cuanto a mi, no tengo mucho que comentar, solo que he empezado a ir en el ámbito de exploración tanto espacial como marina, se sabe que en las profundidades más hondas del océano pueden existir animales mucho más grandes que la ballena azul.

-¿En serio, Lis?

-Claro, si observamos la presión a tal profundidad, se requiere una masa lo suficientemente grande para soportar dicho nivel de presión.

-Uuuhhh, debo anotar eso de tarea.-Comentó Leni, a lo que todos rieron.-Oigan, hoy voy a pagar la cuenta, ¿si?

-¿En serio, Leni? No es necesario...-Iba a decir Lincoln pero Leni se apresuró a hablar.

-En serio, Linky, chicas, no se molesten.-Reiteró.-Si quieren pueden verme afuera.

-¿En serio, Leni?-Preguntó Lori.

-Claro, he estado tantas veces aquí, que sé como orientarme; Hay más que aire en mi cabeza ¿saben?

-Bien, pero iré contigo.-Dijo Lisa.-Ya sabemos todos que sueles olvidar como funcionan los pagos algunas veces.

-Ey, no me juzguen, ¿si? al menos me esfuerzo por recordar.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.-Además he progresado mucho.

-De acuerdo.-Dicho esto, Lincoln, Lori y Lucy salieron al estacionamiento, buscaron donde habían dejado Vanzilla, cerca de un costado del centro comercial.

Guardaron sus cosas que habían llevado y esperaron a Leni y Lisa para después retirarse a su hogar, no debían decirle a nadie de su relación incestuosa. Curiosamente no habían muchas personas de lo esperado en el centro comercial aquel día, pero su "escacés" fue suficiente silenciosa como para ser rota por un par de gemidos en un callejón que estaba justo donde Vanzilla se había estacionado, llamando la atención del trío.

Los hermanos fueron a echar un ojo ahí, lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta y congelados, no podían ver lo que creían.

Allí estaban, las 2 personas que Lori y Lincoln habían amado, fundidos en un "beso francés", mientras Ronnie estaba recostada contra la pared, aferrándose con sus brazos a los hombros de su hermano mientras el le daba Bucales que parecían, para la mexicana no había mejor manjar que los labios de su hermano, quien seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los de su hermana menor, sentían sus lenguas entrelazarse en sus bocas, y Bobby sentía el hambre de su hermana contagiándolo.

En otras circunstancias, Los 2 hermanos Loud estarían siendo invadidos por una combinación de odio, furia y asco, sin embargo, ellos también hacían lo que ahora estaban haciendo los Hermanos Santiago, pero al menos no en lugares como esos, pues se limitaban a hacerlo en su propio hogar, pues al fin y al cabo, ¿que lugar era más seguro que el hogar?

* * *

 _JA JA JA, ¡¿DE VERDAD CREYERON...QUE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ERA EL FINAL?! JA JA JA, No, claro que no, no soy de que dejan finales así, aunque les recuerdo que este mi segundo fic de loudcest que hago, sumado a que saben que no acostumbro hacerlos, aunque quiero también mencionar que este "Plus" se lo dedico a ImperialStar, ¿por que? primero: le diste una oportunidad a mi primer fic de Loudcest que hice, que fue un simple one-shot, te lo agradezco mucho, y segundo: me acuerdo que una vez le dejaste un Review a Montana sobre un incesto con personajes de Loud house, pero pediste uno llamado "Santicest" que en lo personal, también me gustó esa idea, y desde hace tiempo que también quise plasmarla aquí. Aunque sigo reiterando que no soy mucho de Loudcest, y MENOS de Harem, por una cuestión personal de principios, pues yo desapruebo la Poligamia (Que es un término para referirse a la Poliginia y en algunos casos, también a la Poliandria)._

 _Este Plus creo que lo dividiré en 4 o tal ve dependiendo del contenido que vaya a poner, pero espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, tengo planes para la segunda parte, así que hasta entonces._

 _Nos veremos ¡Hasta la Próxima!_


	12. Plus II

**Plus 2: No fueron los únicos**

* * *

Sentía como el hambre de ambos los contagiaba entre si, no quería separarse de el ni por un solo instante, la chica sentía la lengua de su hermano enredarse con la suya, se agarraba a su cintura como podía sin soltarse de su boca, estaba hambrienta, hambrienta de pasión, quería más calor, y Bobby se encargaría de que su hambre, que también compartía, fuera saciada.

Seguían disfrutando de su "Merienda" pero al parecer no fue buena idea hacerlo fuera de su casa, aunque fuera en un lugar a escondidas, alguien los acababa de ver.

-¿Bobby, Ronnie Anne?-Preguntó Lincoln que estaba al lado de Lisa y Lori, igualmente sorprendido.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espinas dorsales de ambos latinos, inmediatamente voltearon y al ver a los 3 Loud sudaron en frío.

-L...Lori...!

-N...N-no, Li-Lincon.-Trataba de decir Ronnie.-E...esto no es...

-Se aman.-Dijo Lori.

-¡No...! ¡L...Lori! ah...yo.

-Hey, tranquilos.-Dijo Lincoln.-No se alarmen.

-¿No?-Preguntaron ambos.

-Bueno Bobby...-Dijo Lori con algo de nerviosismo por lo que iba a decir.-No vamos a criticarles por lo que hicieron aunque sabemos perfectamente que eso esta mal.

-¿Pero por que?-Quiso saber Bobby.

-Primero, porque son nuestros amigos.-Respondió.-Y segundo...

Tuvo algo de temor por lo que iba a tener que decir, era su antiguo novio, lo mismo Ronnie Anne para Lincoln, pero tuvo que esforzarse para poder decirle, pues ambos habían hecho aquello que no podía hacerse, suspiró y confesó, Lincoln y Lisa también estaban nerviosos, también entendían lo que iba a decir.

-Bobby, Ronnie Anne.-Dijo la mayor.-No son los únicos que practican "eso", lo que acaban de hacer.

Ambos pusieron mucha atención a Lori por lo que dijo.

-(Suspiro) Bobby...yo también he empezado a tener los mismos sentimientos que tu y Ronnie Anne sienten por ustedes, pero mi caso es...también hacia mi hermano.

* * *

Luego de que todos se reunieran en un lugar y se sentaran para conversar tranquilos, las cosas para ellos comenzaron a aclararse.

-Entonces lo hacen desde hace unos días?

-Si.

-Bueno, nosotros empezamos hace 2 años cuando nos mudamos.

-Entonces, ¿no están molestos?-Preguntó Lincoln con temor.

-No...en realidad no.-Respondió Ronnie anne.-La verdad es que, lamento mucho que tuviera que pasar esto, no...

-Esta bien.-Dijo Lori.-Nosotros entendemos.

-Si, pero les aconsejaría que lo hicieran con más cuidado.-Comentó Lisa.-Saben las consecuencias de que alguien más sepa de lo que hacen.

-Lo tenemos en cuenta, pequeña Loud.-Dijo Bobby.-Muchas gracias por no delatarnos, o se abría hecho un alboroto.

-Ni lo menciones.-Dijo Lincoln.-eso sería toda una catástrofe.

-Esta bien.-Aclaró Bobby.-Lamento mucho que...nuestra relación al final no funcionara, Lori, pero bueno, dadas las circunstancias en que paso...todo, espero que lo entiendas.

-Esta bien, Bobby, yo entiendo.-Respondió la rubia.

-Muchas gracias.-Agradecieron los hermanos Santiago poniéndose de pie.

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos volver a casa, se hace tarde.-Dijo Leni.-Además no quisiera meterme en problemas.

-Lo mismo digo.-Comentó Ronnie.-nosotros también deberíamos ir a casa, o mamá podría darnos unas buenas nalgadas.

-Ni lo menciones, Ronnie.-Dijo Bobby.-Bueno, fue agradable verlos, chicas, Lincoln, nos vemos.

-Adios.-Se despidieron los Loud de los Santiago.

* * *

Los hermanos regresaron a casa, Lincoln y Lori aún tenían que procesar el hecho de que, sus viejos novio/a habían vuelto a la ciudad, pero más importante aún, fue que ellos también practicaban incesto, simplemente, no esperaban eso.

-Chicas.-Dijo Lincoln.-Creo que voy a...tener que pedirles un momento...

-¿Pero por que, Linky?

-Lo que acabamos de ver...yo, es difícil.-Dijo con la mano en su cabeza.-Necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Yo también.-Dijo Lori.-Yo...también tengo que, procesar lo que ha pasado por...bueno.

Ambos entraron discretamente a la casa, Mientras que Las que quedaban decidieron dejarlos tranquilos, pudieron entender que al ver a las 2 personas que amaron tener una relación incestuosa, igual que ellos, era...díficil.

Difícil de digerir, así que esperarían, les darían su espacio.

Luego de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse, Lincoln se fue a dormir, se quedó viendo al techo, esperando a que su mente se quedara en blanco, pensando que quizás de esa forma, podría, de cierta forma olvidar lo que vio, o de alguna manera, poder asimilarlo mejor.

Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente, mucha información en su cabeza le impedía consolidar el sueño.

TOC TOC TOC.

-¿Lincoln?-Preguntó su hermana mayor, asomándose por la puerta.

-Ah, eres tu, Lynn.

-¿Esta todo bien? te oí suspirar.-Dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Ah, no, no es nada, Lynn.

-Lincoln, se que tienes motivos para estar enojado conmigo y...

-No, no estoy molesto contigo.-Respondió.-Es otro asunto.

-¿Que pasó allá?

Lincoln quedó un rato en silencio.

-No lo entenderías.

-Al menos podrías decirme.

Lincoln suspiró y se sentó en la cama mirando a Lynn mientras que ella también se sentaba a su lado, su cita con Lori, Leni, Lucy y Lisa había salido bien, no hubo mayor novedad que contar entre ellos, sumado a que estaban muy al tanto del uso de condones y preservativos para evitar problemas de proporciones inimaginables, al menos hasta que salieron al vehículo, donde volvieron a toparse con Ronnie y Bobby, quienes reveló que también tenían una relación incestuosa, igual que ellos.

Lynn se quedó sorprendida y sobra decir que con la boca abierta, mientras que Lincoln también le contó que fueron ellos quienes los sorprendieron pero no se lo contarían a nadie, pues, de cierto modo, hacían lo mismo, y no tenían razón para delatarse.

-Vaya...eso no me lo esperaba.-Comentó Lynn.

-Ni lo menciones.-Respondió tirándose a la cama.-Es...complicado, para mi y para Lori.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Lynn.-Dijo con la mano en su nuca.-...Wow, eso fue...ya sabes...inesperado.

-Si...

-Esta bien, Linc.-Dijo Lynn.-Tomate el tiempo que necesites para asimilarlo, te dejo en tus asuntos.-dijo procediendo a irse a su habitación.

-Lynn, espera.-Pidió el albino.-De hecho...me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más.

La deportista detuvo su avance frente a la puerta y volteo un poco.

-¿Pasa algo...Linc?

-Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo.

Lynn volvió a ponerse a su lado mientra el hacía espacio para que se sentara y charlaran cómodamente.

-Lynn, se que también te gusto.-Comenzó a hablar.-Y lo que hiciste conmigo no estuvo bien.

-Lincoln, de verdad lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada por eso.-Yo...

-No he terminado.-Interrumpió Lincoln.-Sin embargo...creo que, de haberlo sabido, hubiera hablado contigo en primer lugar.

-¿A que te refieres?

Entonces Lynn se sonrojó al ver como Lincoln la tomaba de sus manos, aunque conservaba su tono neutral.

-Si realmente me amabas, tenías que habérmelo dicho en primer lugar, no intentar drogarme para tener sexo conmigo, eso no se hace, y es cualquier cosa menos amor verdadero.

-Yo...de verdad lo siento.-Dijo entristecida y avergonzada.-Fui...fui una tonta.

-Bueno, ya no se puede cambiar el pasado, Lynn.-Respondió.-Pero y también me siento en este momento...mal, me siento solo, confundido, triste.-Agregó bajando un poco la cabeza.-Sabes los años con los que pasé con Ronnie Anne, realmente la amaba, y cuando se fue, decidimos dejar nuestra relación, para que cada uno sugiera su camino, gracias a los años, aunque fueron pocos, pude dejarla ir.

Lynn volvió a prestar atención a lo que Lincoln estaba diciendo, llegó a entender lo que pasaba, pues ella también pasó por algo parecido con Francisco, fueron compañeros y amigos bastante íntimos, una dupla, un dúo dinámico podría decirse en el deporte. Sin embargo, Francisco también tuvo que mudarse, regresó a México con su familia, debido a eso, Lynn entristeció, llegando a sentir la misma soledad y aislamiento que Lori y Lincoln llegaron a sentir, además de que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, cuando lo intentó, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Y ahora la chica que una vez amé, esta nuevamente aquí.-Respondió.-Es...confuso, me hace sentir muy triste, y además cuando ya la olvidé, sintiéndome que nuevamente puedo amar, aunque el amor por el que mis hermanas sienten por mi y que siento por ellas también me ha devuelto a saber que no estoy solo...ella tuvo que regresar, Es mucho que digerir...y yo...simplemente no siento más por ella, solo la veo como una amiga simplemente.

Al terminar, su hermana puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Entiendo por lo que pasas Lincoln.-Dijo Lynn y al volver a hablar llevó su otra mano al pecho, demostrando su comprensión ante la situación.-créeme que se exactamente lo que tu Lori están pasando, seguro que recordarás a Francisco ¿no?-Lincoln Asintió.-Bueno, yo también sentí algo muy especial por el, pero yo tampoco fui capaz de demostrarle lo que sentía cuando...bueno...cuando regresó a México.-Entonces puso su mano bajo el mentón de su hermano para que lo viera a la cara.-Créeme, se como te sientes, pero no dejes que eso te consuma, hermano, si ya la olvidaste, no te des muchas vueltas, solo intenta dejarlo pasar, y si al verla te llegas a sentirte confundido, trata de evitarla, aunque creo que no sería tan difícil por lo que...bueno, ya sabes.

-Si, muchas gracias Lynn.-Respondió.-Realmente tus palabras me ayudan mucho.

-Sabes que un hermano mayor debe ayudar a su familia.-Dijo Lynn.-Bueno, solo espero que tengas buena noche, y...trata de no pensar mucho en eso ¿quieres?

-Esta bien.-Respondió.-Lynn, quería pedirte si...podrías...¿Podrías dormir conmigo?-Preguntó.-Es que...me agradaría que alguien esté a mi lado luego de este día, fue uno largo siendo honestos.

-Esta bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La deportista se acomodó cuando su hermano hizo espacio y ambos se fueron a dormir, cuando ambos cerraron los ojos por el cansancio, Ambos procedieron a acercarse mutuamente, abrazándose, compartiendo su calor de aquella noche de escaso calor.

Antes de dormir, ambos aprovecharon, y se robaron un beso del que se separaron apenas con un sonido muy húmedo, para dejase caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

 **Inserte imagen del Primo Kyle (South park: Retaguardia en peligro) con la frase.**

 **I´M BEEEEECK**

 **Que tal todo por acá? así es, estoy de vuelta, y que mejor forma de haber publicado este capítulo y liberado del bloqueo que me daba, simplemente me siento libre.**

 **Se que a algunos les parece innecesaria esta parte de 4 capítulos plus, bueno, como sabrán, me inspiré en el Fic de Montana titulado "Te amo" pero protagonizado por mi segundo ship favorito después del Loricoln: El Lucycoln, no se preocupen que después verán más de la pareja principal en el tercero y Cuarto-último capítulo, donde verán la razón porque agregué esta sección, solo diré que tiene que ver con los "Hijos del pecado" pero esperen, no es lo que ustedes piensan.**

 **Y también esta idea vino de ImperialStar, que lo vi una vez comentar acerca de "Santicest" que es incesto, pero con Ronnie Anne y Bobby, así que quise dedicarle lo que van a ver después.**

 **Bueno, para finalizar, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y que fuera de su agrado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Remasterización

**_Remasterización_**

* * *

 ** _Me alegro de verte, bueno, esto no es un capítulo, me gustaría anunciar que tomé la decisión de hacerle una remasterización de esta historia, pues he notado muchos factores. Entre ellos que el principio fue muy forzado y rápido a mi parecer, y algunas partes dentro de la historia también lo estaban, sumado a que terminar para luego dar capítulos Plus no fue buena idea._**

 ** _Así que decidí que la remasterización las partes serán más completas y narradas a mayor detalle, además de que los capítulos Plus estarán dentro de la historia y luego llegará el final._**

 ** _Sumado a ello, intentaré enfocarme más en la pareja principal de la historia (Lincoln y Lucy) así como darle un origen a los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Lincoln con mayor detalle y explicación._**

 ** _Subiré las partes remasterizadas como historia a parte de la original, y una vez que llegue a la parte donde me quedé, borraré la original._**

 ** _Espero que esto no les disguste, y ojalá disfruten de la remasterización de mi historia que fue mi segunda de Loudcest._**

 ** _Nos vemos hasta entonces._**


End file.
